Siempre fuiste tú
by LenaPetrova75
Summary: Durante 10 años, Elena y Damon vivirán altibajos, separaciones, encuentros y alegrías.[ Todos humanos]. Aviso: contiene escenas sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Es mi primer día en los Ángeles.

Mi nuevo apartamento luce como el escenario de un crimen. Me siento sobre el suelo mugriento, estoy rodeado de un laberinto de cajas. El polvo flota sobre mí, haciéndome estornudar.

De repente, la necesidad me ataca. Deseo beber, lo que más ansió en este momento es conducir a la licorería más cercana, comprar todo el alcohol que mi tarjeta de crédito pueda costear y beber hasta perder la conciencia…. ¡Pero no lo haré!- me digo a mismo, respirando profundo.

En Alcohólicos Anónimos (AA) dijeron que con el tiempo se haría más fácil pero los malditos mintieron. Llevo 3 meses de abstinencia y cada día es peor. Tengo constante sed pero ningún líquido me satisface, las manos me tiemblan continuamente, sudo en exceso y desde que me despierto hasta que me acuesto anheló beber alcohol. Es una lucha constante.

El teléfono suena y contesto. Es mi hermano Stefan.

Él pregunta como me encuentro, usando ese tono condescendiente que tanto me molesta. A pesar de responder reiteradamente que ¨estoy bien¨, él decide que vendrá a ayudarme con la mudanza.

Una hora después el timbre suena y al abrir encuentro a la¨ adorable¨ familia Salvatore-Forbes.

Stefan y su esposa Caroline me saludan, ellos llevan vaqueros y camisas a cuadros de colores semejantes y pienso que es una atrocidad que se combinen atuendos. La pequeña Olivia (mi sobrina) corre hacia mí, yo extiendo los brazos hacia ella y la estrecho contra mi pecho.

\- ¡Tío, D!- ella exclama dulcemente mientras yo despeino sus bucles rubios. Realmente amo a esta pequeña revoltosa.

Ellos entran.

Caroline emite un grito de horror al contemplar el estado en que se encuentra el apartamento.

-¡Esta peor de lo que imaginaba! - ella afirma- pero tranquilos, cuando termine este basurero parecerá casa de revista- afirma con determinación, sacando un par de guantes de hule de su cartera. Yo tengo que morderme el labio para no reírme en su cara. Esta mujer es una maniática del control y la limpieza pero reconozco que tiene buen corazón.

Caroline nos distribuye el trabajo. Ella decide que se ocupara de la cocina, Stefan del piso y Olivia y yo, de abrir las cajas y colocar los objetos en su respectivo lugar.

Las horas pasan.

El piso de parque- gracias a Stefan- adquiere una tonalidad rojiza brillante. El polvo desaparece y en este momento toda la vivienda apesta a aromatizante de flores. Olivia y yo hemos hecho un gran trabajo y ahora solo nos quedan dos cajas.

Abrimos la primera de ellas y al advertir su contenido me invade el pánico. Aquella playera de Nirvana que a ella tanto le gustaba usar cuando se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, sus cuadernos viejos de poemas, discos de rock alternativo y por supuesto, fotos. Infinidad de fotos de mí, de ella, de nosotros.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Tío D?- Olivia pregunta. Ella sostiene una imagen de Elena entre sus dedos, ella sonríe y su cabello flota en el aire.

Recuerdo claramente ese momento, yo tomé esa foto durante aquel viaje en carretera que hicimos juntos hace casi 10 años.

\- Es Elena, Elena Gilbert. Una amiga- respondo simplemente.

Porque ¿Cómo le explico a una niña de 6 años lo que realmente Elena Gilbert significa para mi?

Elena no fue solo ¨una amiga¨. Ella le dio sentido a mi existencia. Me hizo dudar de todas mis creencias. Me enojaba, me confundía y me frustraba. Ella me hacia reír como nunca nadie lo había hecho y a su lado, me sentía invencible. Conocerle fue mi milagro y perderle, es mi tragedia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Hace mucho frió y la brisa azota mis cabellos. A pesar de que llevo tres capas de ropa, me congelo. Pienso que debí hacerle caso al pronóstico del tiempo y no salir de casa esa mañana. La nevada esta empeorando.

Luego de dar algunos pasos en falso sobre la densa capa nieve que cubre el asfalto, logró encontrar la entrada del metro. Desciendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

El andén se muestra muy solitario.

Solo hay un mendigo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, él tiene el cabello largo y enmarañado, viste harapos y sostiene una deteriorada guitarra entre sus brazos. ¨ _Ven como eres, como eras. Como yo quiero que seas_ ¨- él canta, con voz desafinada.

El tiempo pasa y el tren no aparece. Yo comienzo a desesperarme, entonces, escucho pasos a mi espalda. Giro y me percato de la presencia de un individuo caucásico y alto quien lleva una amplia gabardina negra y botas de cuero. Él me contempla con desfachatez y sonríe sugestivamente. Pienso que él es misteriosamente atractivo. Así que sostengo la mirada, mordiéndome los labios suavemente… de improvisto, las luces se apagan y mi corazón se exalta. Solo se oyen nuestras respiraciones.¨ _Demonios, Demonios, Demonios¨_ \- pienso, alterada. Las bombillas de emergencia se prenden, al cabo de unos segundos, una voz femenina resuena en los intercomunicadores:

-Estimados usuarios. Debido a la nevada la ciudad presenta problemas de electricidad. El servicio de trenes no prestará servicio comercial. Les sugerimos abandonar el andén y desplazarse por otro medio de transporte.

¨ _¡Tienen que estar jodiéndome!_ "- pienso frustrada., dirigiéndome a la salida. Llevo tacones y mi apartamento queda prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad. No sé como carajos haré para llegar a casa.

Una vez en el exterior, noto que el apagón tiene lugar en toda la ciudad. Los edificios se muestran lúgubres y las calles muy solitarias. Me entra el pánico. Me paro bajo un farol ecológico (funcionan con luz solar) y empiezo a mirar a todos lados, mientras la nieve cae sobre mi cabeza. De repente, siento que me sujetan por el brazo. Yo, en un acto instintivo extiendo mi extremidad hasta el abdomen de mi atacante y luego, dirijo mi tacón izquierdo hasta sus pelotas. Él chilla y se tira sobre el piso, yo aprovecho su debilidad y saco el gas pimienta que guardo en el bolso.

\- Tú- digo al notar que se trata del hombre apuesto del tren-¿Qué diablos quieres?- indago, apuntándole con el gas.

\- ¡Baja eso!, por favor- él persuade pero yo no le hago caso. Me mantengo en posición de ataque- Vivo en el edificio de al frente- él apunta con su dedo índice hacia un edificio pequeño y viejo, cubierto de ladrillos que se encuentra a nuestra izquierda- Te vi aquí parada y me diste pena, dulzura; así que pensé en invitarte a subir a mi apartamento y compartir un café hasta que el apagón eléctrico pasará.

-¡Oh!.. Y yo te di una patada en las pelotas- respondo conteniendo una carcajada, ya que todo esto me resulta bochornosamente gracioso- Lo lamento- digo, apartando el gas pimienta de su cara e introduciéndole en el bolso.

\- Tranquila, ¡es mi culpa! No debí tocarte de espaldas – él responde en tono afable- debiste creer que era un violador.

Él se levanta del suelo y se sacude la ropa.

\- Pero bueno, empecemos desde cero ¿Te parece?- él propone, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia mi- Soy Damon Salvatore- él dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Soy Elena Gilbert – respondo estrechando su mano y a pesar de los guantes que llevo puestos mis dedos cosquillean ante su tacto.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué dices Elena? ¿Vas a subir conmigo?

A penas lo conozco pero decido que ya que Damon no parece un asesino en serie y que de permanecer en la intemperie por mas tiempo podré morir de hipotermia, la mejor opción es aceptar la invitación y subir a su apartamento. Así que, finalmente es eso lo que hago…

\- Se que te prometí café pero sin electricidad mi cafetera no funciona así que solo tenemos bourbon y… – él revisa su alacena- ¡galletas!- exclama al encontrar un paquete de galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate.

\- Por mi esta bien- contesto jovial.

Yo me encuentro sentada en el sillón de su apartamento, contemplando los cuadros colgados y los lienzos dispersos. El lugar es pequeño, desordenado pero colorido, y huele a oleo.

\- Todos estos cuadros ¿Son tuyos? – indago mientras contemplo la imagen de un perro blanco y peludo. Los detalles de la imagen son realmente increíbles, casi parece una foto.

Damon asiente.

\- Si pero no soy pintor profesional- solo los hago para pagar el alquiler. Suelo venderlos por 50 pavos en el callejón de artistas.

Él se acerca, me ofrece el vaso con Bourbon y nuestros dedos vuelven a rozarse. Doy un primer trago, el alcohol quema mi garganta.

\- En realidad soy actor. Me mude hace seis meses con el propósito de conseguir trabajo en Broadway pero aun no ocurre nada importante. Solo he logrado hacer un par de comerciales de Tv y estoy completamente quebrado así que para pagar la renta hago esos cuadros y también trabajo como cantinero en un bar del centro.

Me sorprende su confesión. Normalmente los hombres inventan grandes historias respecto a sus vidas y sueños pero Damon no teme admitir que es un chico pobre con sueños que aun no se concretan… y eso, su honestidad, me resulta muy atractiva.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Elena Gilbert?

\- No hay mucho que contar. He vivido en Nueva York prácticamente toda mi vida. Actualmente, estudio Ingeniería en la NYU (Universidad de Nueva York) pero realmente no es mi vocación. No actuó, no canto, no pinto ni siquiera bailo. Tengo dos pies izquierdos y soy pésima para prácticamente todo pero escribir se me da bien…. Realmente disfruto escribir- respondo.

\- ¿y sobre qué escribes?

\- Historias. Drama, humor, comedia, romance. El género de lo que escribo depende de lo que sienta en el momento.

\- Me gustaría leer algo de lo que escribes.

\- ¡Oh no!, nunca le he mostrado mis escritos a nadie y si te los mostrara tendría que matarte después- respondo con actitud traviesa y Damon sonríe ampliamente. Él tiene una sonrisa realmente preciosa.

Las horas pasan. La electricidad aún no regresa y ya ha anochecido. Solo un par de velas nos iluminan y el fuego que desprende la chimenea nos mantiene cálidos. Yo me he quitado el saco y los guantes. Estamos tumbados en el piso, con la espalda contra el sillón. Las galletas se han acabado pero aun hay bourbon, mucho bourbon… hablamos mucho, de libros, de música, de televisión, de política, de nuestros fracasos amorosos, de nuestras familias. Hablamos sin parar hasta que se nos acaban las palabras y entonces Damon se acerca, él me mira a los ojos y luego me besa. Sus labios rosan los míos con suavidad y me agrada. Me dejo llevar e introduzco mis dedos en su cabello, Damon succiona entonces mi labio inferior y me estrecha con sus brazos. Caemos al suelo y nos besamos de mil maneras posibles, nuestras bocas succionan y muerden, una y otra vez mientras nuestros cuerpos se contorsionan. Damon me acaricia debajo de la playera, sus dedos rosan mi ombligo y luego, trazan líneas sobre mi ingle. Estoy excitada, muy excitada. Él me besa en el cuello. La cabeza me da vueltas y entonces, los músculos de mi pared abdominal se contraen y yo me aparto de Damon y corro hasta su baño donde en el inodoro vomito hasta la comida de mi desayuno.

\- Elena, ¿Estas bien?- Damon interroga tras la puerta.

La luz ya regreso y yo ahora me encuentro mirándome frente al espejo, sintiéndome ebria, estúpida y completamente avergonzada. Creo que este ha sido sin lugar a dudas el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida y créanme, yo soy una experta en lo vergonzoso. Hacer el ridículo es uno de mis escasos talentos.

\- Elena…- Damon vuelve a llamarme pero antes de que él pueda decir algo más yo salgo.

Nos miramos. Damon sonríe burlón y yo deseo abofetearlo pero al mismo tiempo… deseo morderle los labios. ¡Oh dios! Luce tan sensual en este momento, con su cabello completamente despeinado (por mis dedos) y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados (por nuestros besos).

\- ¡La luz volvió!- él grita extendiendo los brazos.

\- Ya lo note- respondo sarcástica.

Dando traspiés me dirijo al sillón y comienzo a vestirme.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me voy a casa- digo de espaldas.

\- ¡No seas necia! Estás ebria, no puedes salir así…- Damon reputa sosteniéndome de la cadera. Yo me giro para estar de frente a él.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- él me pregunta.

Me debato entre mentirle o decirle la verdad, y finalmente, decido ser honesta con él.

\- En este momento estoy demasiado avergonzada por lo ocurrido como para tener sexo contigo- admito, bajando la mirada y sonrojándome hasta el cuello.

Damon ríe y luego, él apoya sus dedos sobre mi mentón.

-Esta bien, no tenemos porque tener sexo hoy- él dice enfatizando en la última palabra- pero, puedes quedarte a dormir - ofrece dulcemente.

\- ¿Solo dormir?- pregunto con desconfianza. Ya que estoy acostumbrada a los patanes y realmente me cuesta creer que he hallado a un chico decente.

\- Si, solo dormir- él reitera.

\- Ok.- yo accedo.

Luego de eso, Damon me lleva a su habitación. La cual es pequeña. Las paredes están cubiertas de posters de películas viejas y bandas de rock. Además, noto que tiene una estantería llena de libros…

\- Este es el lugar donde ocurre la magia- Damon dice con perversión y yo, le sonrió al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer boca arriba sobre su cama.

Damon me observa fijamente, sus ojos azules contemplan todo mi cuerpo y yo, comienzo a reconsiderar mi decisión de no tener sexo esa noche.

\- ¿cómoda? – él pregunta, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

\- Si, muy cómoda- contesto mordiéndome el labio, con toda la intención de provocarle.

\- Bien, siendo así te dejaré para que duermas- él dice, cortando todas mis intenciones.

Damon se gira y comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo pero entonces yo lo detengo…

\- ¡Hey!, espera- digo y Damon se voltea- No tienes porque dormir en la sala. Esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos- ofrezco.

\- Ok- Damon contesta.

Él entonces camina en mi dirección, se quita los zapatos y lentamente se tumba a mi lado. Estamos tan cerca que nuestros codos pueden tocarse y solo bastaría que yo volteara mi cara para que nos besáramos.

\- Quiero tocarte- Damon admite- pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

Giro mi rostro en su dirección y nuestras miradas conectan.

\- Yo quiero que me toques y quiero que te aproveches- digo con desfachatez.

Damon sonríe.

\- Si, pero estas ebria- reputa- así que no piensas con cordura.

\- ¡Tú también estas ebrio!- contraataco-que yo recuerde, bebimos la misma cantidad de botellas…

Damon acaricia mi mano derecha y yo me estremezco.

\- Solo quiero hacer lo correcto, Elena- él dice suavemente- así que ¡duérmete!- ordena y yo ruedo los ojos.

Damon me da la espalda, y yo me resigno a que hoy ¨solo dormiremos¨.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Me duele la cabeza y tengo muchísima sed. Abro los ojos y la luz que proviene del exterior me deslumbra. Al mismo tiempo, siento la respiración de Damon sobre mi cuello. A pesar de que cuando nos quedamos dormidos estábamos ubicados a cada extremo de la cama, durante el transcurso de la noche al parecer el acabo encima de mi. Trato de zafarme de su agarre pero él no despierta, por el contrario me estrecha aun más y siento a su bulto rozar mi retaguardia. Me sonrojo. ¡Todo esto es muy vergonzoso! Fue vergonzoso patearle las pelotas al conocernos, lo fue también emborracharme y vomitar después de besarle y, es todavía vergonzoso despertar con su erección contra mi trasero. Es como si la lista de momentos vergonzosos nunca acabara cuando estoy con este chico y lo peor de todo es que soy masoquista porque a pesar de ello, no quiero alejarme de él.

Como oyendo mis pensamientos, Damon bosteza y se aparta de mi. Me giro para mirarle y me encuentro con su rostro soñoliento. Él se encuentra tumbado boca arriba con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza.

\- Hola- dice, sonriendo de esa forma que hace que mis piernas flaqueen.

\- Hola- le contesto con coquetería.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- La resaca me esta matando- admito- pero en términos generales me siento… bien.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

\- gracias- digo de repente, y Damon se muestra confundido.- por portarte como todo un caballero anoche y ¨no aprovecharte de mi¨- digo haciendo las comillas con mis dedos.

\- créeme, realmente quería aprovecharme- él dice, mirando mis labios y mi corazón se acelera.

\- pero no lo hiciste- refuto, con cierto reproche.

\- porque contigo… no tengo prisa- él contesta apoyando su palma contra mi mejilla.

Y yo ya no resisto más y le beso profundamente, Damon me estrecha y nuestras lenguas se rozan. A pesar de tratarse de un beso mañanero, su aliento es dulce y sus labios picantes. Podría pasar todo él día besándole y jamás hastiarme, su sabor es una completa adicción…

Así estuvimos las primeras horas de aquella mañana, besándonos y acariciándonos sobre la ropa hasta que Damon ofreció desayunar. Yo me fui a la ducha y mientras tanto él se entretuvo en la cocina. Al salir del baño, le encontré preparando waffles mientras bailaba al ritmo de _Counting Crows_ y me le quede mirando hasta que él me noto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí parada?

\- El suficiente- respondí con una risotada.

\- Ven acá- Damon ordenó, extendiendo su mano izquierda en mi dirección.

Me acerque y al final, acabe bailando con él.

¨Cuando todo el mundo te quiere, nunca puedes sentirte solo¨- sonaba en la radio mientras ambos dábamos piruetas erráticas y saltos, cualquiera que nos viera a la distancia creería que éramos un par de locos pero ¡nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida! No podía parar de sonreír y cuando el estribillo final llego, Damon me tomo entre sus brazos y cerramos la danza con un beso.

Al finalizar nuestra rutina de baile, comimos. Damon resulto ser un excelente cocinero y todo, estaba delicioso. Mientras tomamos café hablamos e hicimos planes y promesas vanas. Nos besamos un rato más y luego, al caer la tarde, me despedí de él.

\- Promete que me llamarás.

\- Te llamaré- dije, antes de darle un apasionado beso y entonces, salí de su apartamento.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa no hice más que rememorar cada momento de la noche anterior y de esa mañana. Damon Salvatore y yo teníamos pensamientos muy distintos y deseábamos cosas completamente opuestas, pero estar con él se sentía tan… excitante. Él era impredecible y divertido, cada pequeño momento con Damon era una completa aventura para mí. Y a mis 21 años, eso era todo lo que yo quería ¨pasión y aventura¨. Alguien que pusiera mi aburrido mundo de cabeza.

A penas ingreso al apartamento, Bonnie Bennett (mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto) se abalanza sobre mí.

\- ¿Dónde diablos haz estado?- ella me recrimina. Luce realmente preocupada y eso, me hace sentir mal.

\- Lo lamento, Bonn. Se me olvido llamarte…-me disculpo y posteriormente, le cuento a mi amiga sobre mi encuentro con Damon.

\- ¡Oh dios mío!- ella grita emocionada- y ¿él es sexy?

\- Si, muy sexy.

\- ¡Aaaah!- Bonnie chilla histérica- Y ¿Qué tal su desempeño?- pregunta, alzando una ceja con malicia.

\- ¡No tuvimos sexo! Solo hablamos y nos besamos, mucho- digo, mordiéndome el labio inferior y rememorando esos voluptuosos y ardientes besos que nos dimos.

\- Uhm, pero ¿vas a volver a verlo? ¿cierto?

\- ¡No lo sé! él me dio su número y me hizo prometer que le llamaría, además hablo de ir a un concierto este sábado pero…

\- ¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡tienes que llamarlo!- ella me incita.

\- No lo sé, Bonn.

\- ¡Elena! Cosas como estas no pasan todos los días. ¡No dejes ir a este chico! Al menos, dale una oportunidad.

\- Esta bien, lo haré. Le llamaré- digo para complacer a Bonnie…

Los días pasan y yo aún no hablo con Damon. Marco el número de su apartamento varias veces pero finalmente cuelgo. Estoy huyendo. Huyendo porque Damon realmente me gusta y sé que no me va a costar enamorarme de él.

Una noche sin embargo, algo sucede. Estoy haciendo zapping y de la nada, Damon Salvatore aparece en la pantalla de mi tv. ¨ _Hemoxin, la mejor crema para tus hemorroides_ ¨- Damon dice sonriente y yo me parto de risa. Él realmente no mentía al decirme que había hecho comerciales de Tv muy malos. No aguanto la tentación y finalmente, lo llamo. Marco su número y repica tres veces, antes de que él conteste.

\- Aló- su voz ronca resuena a través del teléfono.

\- Hola, Damon.

\- ¡Elena!- él me reconoce al instante- había perdido las esperanzas de que llamaras.

\- Al principio, no pensaba hacerlo- admito- pero acabo de verte en Tv y ¡tenía que llamarte!

\- ¡Oh, no!- él chilla espantado.

\- ¡Oh, si!- replico.

Reímos al unisonó.

\- He pensado mucho en ti- él confiesa.

\- Yo también he pensado en ti.

Hay silencio, por unos segundos solo escucho su respiración.

\- ¿Dónde estas?- Damon pregunta.

\- En mi casa- respondo y entonces, ¡lo hago!. Le ofrezco sexo en bandeja de plata- estoy sola, mi compañera de piso va a estar fuera por un par de días.

\- Yo podría hacerte compañía- Damon contesta coqueto.

¨ ¡si!¨ pienso, mordiéndome el labio.

Le dicto mi dirección y Damon cuelga.

Entonces, me invade el pánico pre-coital. Ya saben, comienzo a limpiar todo, a preparar el ambiente para que luzca ¨sexy¨, me coloco un piyama sugerente y me suelto el cabello. Finalmente, al cabo de una hora, Damon Salvatore aparece. Él luce muy sensual esa noche. Lleva jeans, una playera blanca y su chaqueta de cuero. Sus cabellos están algo desordenados y una incipiente barba cubre sus mejillas. ¡Quiero comérmelo a besos! Y eso hago. Me arrojo sobre él, apoyando mis brazos en su cuello y Damon responde tal como espero que lo haga. Él aferra mis cabellos y me besa profundamente.

Dando traspiés (golpeando infinidad de objetos), y sin separarnos, llegamos al cuarto. Allí, yo me tumbo sobre el colchón y Damon se posa sobre mí. Su erección presiona contra mi pelvis y un gemido brota de mis labios. Desesperada desabrocho sus pantalones y a tirones le quito la playera. Mis dedos se deslizan sobre su tonificado torso y siento que mi piel arde al acariciarlo. Damon me besa el cuello y sus manos se introducen bajo mis bragas, él acaricia mi punto débil y mis piernas de derriten. Soy despojada del baby doll y mis pechos quedan expuestos ante él. Damon besa mis pezones mientras que sus dedos aún me poseen. Mis entrañas se incendian y finalmente, yo exploto. Gimoteos brotan de mis labios y Damon los calla con besos. Besos vehementes, que lastiman y queman. Besos que me hacen perder la noción del tiempo, que me hacen sentir cosas que no debería sentir por un chico que a penas conozco… Me siento frágil y viscosa. Damon se ubica entre la abertura de mis piernas. Él me mira, esperando tal vez una negativa. Yo sitúo mis manos en su espalda y él empuja en mí. Chillo al sentirlo dentro, él es grande, realmente grande. Nos movemos, nuestros cuerpos danzan por una erótica eternidad. Damon presiona en mí, una y otra vez, y yo me aferro a él hasta que el placer me domina…


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor:** La historia se desarrolla en los años 90. De allí que no haya celulares, ipod, facebook, youtube, whatsapp, etc. Así que no se alarmen si oyen cosas como ¨beeper¨ (mensáfono). Que era un aparatito cuadrado por el cual las personas se enviaban mensajes de texto.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

Estoy sin palabras, realmente sin palabras.

Se supone que solo tendríamos sexo insignificante. De ese que te hace pasar el rato y es divertido pero que es mediocre y por tanto, no significa nada. Pero esto, lo que acaba de suceder entre Damon y yo, no fue así. Lo que hicimos fue el tipo de sexo que ¡te lleva a la locura!

-¿estás bien?- Damon pregunta con dulzura.

\- Uhum… muy bien- contesto.

Damon me abraza de espaldas, él besa mi cuello y yo, permanezco tiesa. Sin mirarle, solo dejándome tocar por él hasta que lo siento, su rigidez que oprime contra mi espalda. Damon me estrecha, él acaricia mi cabello. Mi respiración se acelera.

\- ¿otra vez? – le pregunto con travesura.

\- Solo si tú quieres- él responde en mi oído.

Yo sonrió, me giro para que estemos frente a frente. Nos miramos y yo, le contemplo. Me embriago en lo perfecta que es su cara y entonces, me inclino y beso la comisura de sus labios para luego darle un juguetón mordisco en el labio inferior. Damon suspira, ¨me vuelves loco, Elena¨- dice contra mi boca. Él entonces me tumba y me sujeta los brazos sobre la cabeza. Damon besa mi cuello, sus manos acarician mis piernas. Oh, Se siente maravilloso…

A la mañana siguiente, Damon y yo despertamos completamente enredados. Nuestras piernas y brazos cruzados de tal forma que parecemos una mitológica criatura griega.

\- ¡Tengo que levantarme! No puedo quedarme en cama, ¡tengo clase!- me quejo pero Damon no me quita las manos de encima.

\- No te vayas, ¡Quédate conmigo!- él dice, besándome el rostro mientras sus dedos acarician mi entrepierna. Mi interior cosquillea debido a su manoseo.

\- Oh, Damon - susurro su nombre y simplemente, mando todo al diablo. ¡No puedo ganar esta batalla!, no puedo apartarme de él. Soy una adicta, Damon es mi crack y lo deseo, aquí y ahora...

Y permanecemos así por varias horas.

\- ¡Oh, dios!- exclamo al notar el reloj- son las 3 de la tarde.

\- ¿En serio?- Damon pregunta asombrado. Él se aparta de mí para ver la pantalla del reloj que reposa sobre la mesita de noche – wow, el tiempo se nos fue volando.

\- Corrección, ¨se nos fue follando¨- digo sarcástica y Damon sonríe.

\- Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser una damita de sociedad- él dice, alzando su ceja derecha.

\- ¡No soy una damita de sociedad! Mi hermana lo es, yo soy la oveja negra de la familia.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana?

\- Si pero no quiero hablar de ella…. En cambio quiero ¡Comer! Muero de hambre.

\- Yo también- Damon admite- ¿Te parece si pedimos una pizza?

\- Si, por favor.

\- Ok- Damon dice, él se levanta de la cama y yo le contemplo. Deleitándome en la visión de su exquisito trasero. Él esta tan bueno que casi parece salido de un sueño.

Damon llama a la pizzería.

\- Vendrán en 20 minutos. ¿Quieres darte una ducha mientras tanto?- él propone con picardía.

¨ ¡Oh, si!¨ pienso antes de levantarme de la cama.

Yo dejó que las sabanas resbalen por mi piel y me exhibo completamente desnuda ante él. Damon me devora con los ojos, entonces él se acerca a mí y me besa voluptuosamente. Mis manos se enredan en su pelo y luego, recorren el contorno de su espalda. Damon me estrecha y yo enredo mis piernas a su alrededor. Él me sostiene por las nalgas y así camina hasta la ducha. Yo abro el grifo y el agua cae sobre nosotros. Damon me apoya contra la resbalosa cerámica, él besa mi cuello y acaricia mis pechos. Su miembro rosa mi entrada y yo, gimoteo de goce. Oh, cuanto lo deseo. Creo que Damon va a penetrarme pero él se contiene y me tortura con sus caricias. Él se agacha y besa mi entrepierna. Estoy en llamas y sé no tardare en llegar a ese punto sin retorno. Susurro su nombre y entonces él para y me calla con su boca. Siento mi dulzura mezclada con su propio sabor. Oh, ¡es tan excitante!. Nos miramos a los ojos y percibo su ansia. Él me desea tanto como yo a él. Damon me carga y finalmente se introduce en mí. Él me posee con suavidad hasta que yo pido más. Perdemos el control y ambos comenzamos a emitir sonidos agudos. Mis muslos se adormecen y en seguida, yo estallo y Damon no tarda en alcanzar el éxtasis también…

Damon peina mis cabellos húmedos y luego besa la punta de mi nariz. Yo sonrió ampliamente. Me siento fantástica y todo esto, tanta felicidad me asusta porque no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así. De improvisto, él timbre suena. Damon se apresura a colocarse los pantalones y es él quien atiende al repartidor. Luego, ambos comemos.

No sé si es por el hambre que tengo pero percibo a esta pizza como la más exquisita que he probado en toda mi vida. Devoro 5 pedazos, embarrándome los dedos de salsa. Damon come el resto y al final, la caja termina completamente vacía. Después, prendemos la tv y hacemos zapping por largo rato mientras entrelazamos las manos. Estar así se siente bien, se siente perfecto y pienso, que podría hacer esto toda mi vida pero ¡es una completa locura! Acabo de conocer a este chico y no debería estar pensando en un futuro juntos. Es muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

Oigo un ruido y me agito. Luego, me percato de que lo que suena es el beeper de Damon. Él toma el aparato entre sus manos y lee el mensaje mostrado en la pantalla de este. Su cara cambia de inmediato, Damon luce angustiado.

\- Tengo que irme- él dice, tomándome por sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh!- digo con decepción- pero ¿Todo esta bien?

\- Si. Solo… un amigo me necesita. Se quedo sin dinero y esta al otro lado de la ciudad- él explica pero todo suena a mentira.

\- ¿Si quieres te acompaño?

\- No es necesario, Lena. Yo puedo solucionarlo- Damon responde sin mirarme a los ojos.

\- Ok- contesto.

Damon se inclina, él deposita un beso breve sobre mi boca.

\- Te veré pronto- promete, antes de dejar el apartamento.

 **Un día después.**

Damon no ha llamado y yo no he parado de pensar en él ni de mirar al teléfono esperando a que este suene. Es sábado y estoy aburrida. No quiero estar sola en casa, quiero estar con Damon. Así que decido presentarme en su apartamento. Salgo de mi residencia e ingreso a la estación de trenes con destino a Brooklyn. Al llegar, soy sorprendida.

Justo frente al edificio se encuentran Damon y una joven rubia. Ella es alta y muy hermosa. Ellos hablan pero desde donde me encuentro (al otro lado de la calle) no puedo escuchar nada. Entonces, ella acaricia el rostro de Damon y después, ella le besa. Damon le corresponde, el beso entre ellos se prolonga y yo, en ese momento siento que algo dentro de mí se quiebra. Oh, esto duele. Duele muchísimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Hecha trizas, me fui de allí. Pedí un taxi y al llegar a casa, rompí en llanto.

\- ¡Elena!- Bonnie exclamó al verme en semejante estado- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Entre lágrimas, le conté cada detalle. Él como le había dado una oportunidad a Damon, el como habíamos compartido la mejor noche de mi vida, lo glorioso que había sido el sexo con él y si, admití que él me gustaba mucho y que estaba comenzando a sentir por él cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie. Y luego, le conté sobre la chica. De cómo le vi besarse con ella…

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- ella exclamó enfadada- todos los hombres son iguales, ¡unos perros infieles!

\- Si, lo son – dije- ¡los odios a todos!-grité encolerizada.

Entonces, Bonnie sacó la botella de Tequila (que guardaba en la despensa) y juntas bebimos mientras oíamos canciones de _Alanis Morissette_ y desde el balcón insultábamos a cada hombre que pasaba frente al edificio.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Aquí estamos, Elena Gilbert y yo acurrucados en el sillón de su apartamento viendo un viejo episodio de _los Simpsons_. Elena apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro y yo acaricio su suave cabello castaño. Ella respira contra mi cuello y mi piel inmediatamente hormiguea. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos miramos en complicidad. Estar aquí se siente bien, se siente correcto. Como si estar con ella fuera parte de mi destino.

¨ _¡Oh, dios! ¿Qué me esta pasando con esta chica?_ ¨- pienso alarmado. Elena Gilbert me vuelve sensible y romántico, ella me hace pensar en cosas que ningún hombre debería pensar en sus veintes. Todo esto me asusta, no voy a negarlo, pero no soy un cobarde así que no voy a huir de ella.

De repente, mi _beeper_ suena. Tomo el aparato entre mis dedos y leo el mensaje entrante, es de Andy Star.

¨ _Estoy caliente y_ _muero por verte. Voy para tu casa_ ".

Andy y yo hemos tenido una relación inestable durante varios años. Fuimos novios durante la preparatoria pero entonces no funciono y luego, volvimos a intentarlo un par de veces obteniendo el mismo catastrófico resultado. Ella es celosa, insegura y sufre de episodios depresivos. Un día dice que me quiere y al siguiente, intenta matarme o lastimarse a si misma. Estar con ella es tóxico pero a pesar de todo, yo nunca había podido alejarme por completo porque en el fondo, creía que de eso se trataba el amor: caos, dolor, violencia y obsesión. Pero ¡estaba equivocado! Ahora lo sé porque conocí a una chica que no esta desquiciada, que es inteligente, dulce y graciosa, a la cual encuentro devastadoramente sexy, que me hace sonreír y con la cual todo fluye fácilmente, sin drama… conocí a Elena y sé que si quiero que lo que tengo con ella funcione tengo que terminar de una vez por todas con Andy.

Decidido a hacerlo, a terminar con Andy, me despido de Elena y salgo de su apartamento. Rumbo a Brooklyn. Al llegar, encuentro a Andy esperando en la acera frente a mi edificio. Ella luce guapa, no puedo negarlo. Con ese labial rojo tan característico suyo, un vestido negro y botas de cuero altas. Subimos a mi apartamento y ella se torna sugerente, intenta besarme y como no le correspondo ella se enoja. Discutimos, Andy me arroja un florero y al hacerlo se corta la mano. Trato de ayudarla con el kit de primeros auxilios que guardo en el baño pero la herida es grande y ella necesita puntos así que termino llevándola al hospital…

A la mañana siguiente, Andy se disculpa. Ella hace una de sus tantas promesas ¨ _voy a cambiar Damon. Si no logro que funcione contigo entonces no lo haré con nadie… te quiero, eres todo lo que me importa_ ¨. Andy es buena con los discursos, ella realmente sabe que decir para mantenerme enganchado y en el pasado, lo hice. Una y otra vez, termine perdonándola y teniendo sexo sobre este piso, sobre esa mesa, contra esa pared… pero al final solo eran promesas efímeras. Ella no podía cambiar porque ¡estaba loca! Y yo, debía alejarme de ella sino deseaba terminar en un manicomio también. Así que lo hice, le dije que había conocido a alguien más. Entonces, espere que ella gritase y armara uno de sus magistrales berrinches pero ¡no lo hizo! Para mi sorpresa Andy se mostró comprensiva.

\- Sé que no soy buena para ti, siempre lo he sabido- ella reconoce – pero soy egoísta y te quiero- confiesa acariciando mi rostro. Ella me besa y yo le permito hacerlo. Compartimos un beso que sabe a despedida.

\- Yo también te quiero- digo- pero eso no es suficiente para mantener esta relación. No soy feliz, ninguno de los dos lo es.

\- Lo sé – ella reconoce. Nos abrazamos y luego, Andy finalmente desaparece de mi vida.

Esa noche, llamé a Elena pero ella no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas. El día siguiente volví a llamarle y ocurrió lo mismo. Así que decidí aparecerme en su casa, toque a su timbre infinidad de veces pero ella no abrió. Continúe visitándole por días hasta que finalmente, su compañera de cuarto me recibió ¨ _Elena no quiere verte, imbécil ¡se acabo! Así que déjala en paz_ ¨- la morena me gritó. Le conteste que no me iría de allí hasta que Elena misma me lo dijera personalmente pero fue inútil. Ella nunca apareció. Finalmente tuve que aceptar que había malinterpretado las señales. Yo me había equivocado respecto a esta chica y ella no deseaba volver a verme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Es medianoche pero no logró conciliar el sueño así que finalmente me levanto de la cama y recorro el pasillo descalza hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Hey! - oigo la voz de Bonnie a mi espalda.

Me giro en su dirección y le observo. Ella lleva su piyama de ositos y el cabello rizado cayendo despeinado sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Leche?- le ofrezco. Ella hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y yo, nos sirvo a ambas dos vasos rebosantes de líquido blanco.

Entonces, nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala y bebemos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lena?- Bonnie dice rompiendo el silencio.

\- Damon Salvatore- confieso- ¡eso sucede! No dejo de pensar en él, en que tal vez me apresure a sacar conclusiones y que debí permitirle explicarse aquel día y no solo, esconderme tras tu falda.

\- Si, y tal vez, Damon tuviese una convincente explicación. Tal vez tú le creerías y tal vez, tú serias feliz con él por meses, incluso años hasta que le volvieres a ver con otra y te dieses cuenta que ¨Damon¨ es un mentiroso traidor. Entonces, te sentirás como idiota, lloraras y pasaras meses deprimida… ¡ahórrate la mierda!, Elena. Olvídate de ese idiota antes de que te enamores de verdad y el dolor sea desgarrador- Bonnie me aconseja.

\- ¡no es justo que digas eso!, que generalices. No todos son como Jeremy- digo y me arrepiento. Fue un golpe bajo.

La expresión de la cara de Bonnie me hace sentir aún peor, ella luce realmente afectada por mis palabras.

\- Lo siento, Bon. Yo no quise…- trato de disculparme pero mi amiga me silencia.

\- Esta bien. ¡Tienes razón!, no debo generalizar. Sé que todos los hombres no son bastardos infieles como tú primo… pero, ¿En realidad crees que Damon es diferente?- ella pregunta.

Quiero decirle que si pero la verdad es que hasta ahora Damon Salvatore no me ha dado razones para confiar en él. ¡No puedo negar lo que vi! Yo lo vi con otra chica, lo vi besarla como horas antes me besaba a mí y sin importar las explicaciones que él me diera en este momento, yo no podría creerle.

Bonnie, tiene razón. Necesito olvidarme de Damon y ¡voy a hacerlo!

 **Seis meses después.**

Es principios de Julio y he acordado encontrarme con mi padre para almorzar juntos. Así que me dirijo al Distrito financiero, donde se encuentra su oficina.

Mi padre John Gilbert es Ingeniero Civil y dueño de una de las organizaciones inmobiliarias más importantes del país: ¨Gilbert & Co¨. Empresa que se supone yo algún día dirigiré.

\- Buenos días, Lisa- saludo a la secretaria de mi padre. Ella lleva su melena rubia impecablemente recogida sobre su cabeza y los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Gilbert- ella me saluda, exponiendo sus blancos y derechos dientes.

\- ¿Mi padre se encuentra?

\- John en estos momentos este reunido con un inversionista pero me dio instrucciones de que le avisara cuando usted llegase- ella me informa antes de telefonear a la extensión de mi padre.

¨-Elena esta aquí…-ok.¨- ellos conversan brevemente.

\- Tú padre te espera- Lisa me informa y yo, finalmente camino hasta la gran puerta de roble e ingreso. A penas cruzo el umbral noto a los dos hombres. Mi padre sentado de espaldas a la ventana con Manhattan extendiéndose a su espalda. Él luce imponente y poderoso como su impecable traje de diseñador. Papá me sonríe, y entonces, su acompañante gira en mi dirección.

\- ¿Elena?- él pronuncia mi nombre.

\- Hola, Elijah- yo le saludo tratando de sonar casual.

Él ha cambiado bastante. Ya no es el joven de mis memorias pero aún sigue siendo guapo, devastadoramente guapo.

\- Wow, haz cambiado mucho- él dice.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?- reputo- que fuera una niña para siempre.

\- Bueno, eso sin lugar a dudas me hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza - mi padre interrumpe y todos reímos.

Yo me acerco y beso a mi padre en la mejilla.

\- Cariño, espero que no te moleste que halla invitado a Elijah a almorzar con nosotros **-** él dice.

\- Me parece una idea grandiosa- digo con tal vez demasiada exaltación.

Luego de eso, los hombres se levantan y juntos abandonamos el edificio.

Papá propone irnos en su limusina pero finalmente, Elijah ofrece conducir así que nos desplazamos en su moderno bmw color negro. El vehículo es regio, me gusta la tapicería de cuero y que los asientos sean espaciosos.

Durante el trayecto yo permanezco en silencio mientras los hombres hablan de economía y política, lo cual es bastante tedioso. Al llegar al restaurante, Elijah estaciona y entrega sus llaves al chico del valet parking.

Elijah es quien me abre la puerta y quien me toma de la mano para ayudarme a salir del vehículo. El tacto de sus manos es breve pero significativo, al igual que su mirada a mi escote.

Al llegar a la mesa Elijah se dirige al mesonero, él trata de impresionarnos hablando en francés pero yo no me quedo atrás y también despliego mis conocimientos en el idioma. Elijah me mira sorprendido y yo, le sonrió con picardía.

El mesonero toma nuestros pedidos y se retira.

\- Tú francés es impresionante, Elena- Elijah me alaba.

\- Gracias- yo le contesto.

\- Elena habla también italiano, español y un poco de mandarín- mi padre dice con orgullo.

\- Tú hija, es una chica brillante- Elijah dice, y no se porque pero me resulta molesto que se refiera a mi como ¨chica¨ y no como mujer.

\- Si, lo es- mi padre contesta estrechando mi mano.

El mesonero trae las bebidas que pedimos y los entremeses.

\- Elijah va a trabajar conmigo por un largo periodo, Elena.

\- Oh, ¿así que te mudas definitivamente a Nueva York?

\- Si. Estoy buscando apartamento pero por ahora estoy residenciado en el hotel imperial.

\- Y ¿Amara se mudara contigo? – digo con toda la intención de descubrir su actual estado civil.

Hace tres años Elijah se caso con Amara, en una fastuosa celebración en Mónaco. Las fotos aparecieron en todas las revistas del corazón desde la revista Ok! hasta la HOLA. Especialmente porque ella pertenece a la dinastía Grimaldi.

\- No, ella no vendrá. Nos estamos divorciando- Elijah nos informa.

\- Oh, lo siento- digo con fingido pesar.

Minutos después, el mesonero sirve los platos principales. Comemos en silencio hasta que él teléfono de mi padre suena. Él contesta ¨Estoy almorzando…Pídele a Patrick que se encargue… ¿y Laura?... Esta bien, salgo para allá.¨

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

\- Tengo que irme, se presento una emergencia en la oficina.

\- Pero, papá…

\- Lo siento, cariño. Ya sabes como funciona esto- él dice, dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Elijah, ¿Podrías llevar a Elena a casa?

\- Por supuesto, vete tranquilo.

Papá hace ademán de sacar su billetera pero Elijah lo frena, ¨yo invito¨- él dice y entonces, papá se aleja.

Elijah paga la cuenta y nosotros, juntos abandonamos el establecimiento. Estoy enojada y algo afligida, casi nunca veo a mi padre y cuando lo hago siempre suceden situaciones como esta. Él siempre antepone su trabajo a nuestra relación y eso, sin importar la edad que yo tenga, me lastima.

De improvisto, Elijah se detiene en una dulcería pero no cualquier dulcería. Se detiene en ¨Serendipy¨. Mi pastelería favorita desde la infancia.

Miro a Elijah buscando respuestas.

\- Estas triste y no me gusta verte así - él dice- así que recordé aquel día en que tú papá olvido tu cumpleaños. Te encontré llorando en el parque que quedaba al frente de nuestro edificio y entonces te traje a aquí. Comiste pastel hasta que te dolió la barriga y…

\- Tuviste que llevarme cargada a casa. Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo- le digo- fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

Pienso que esto, lo que ha hecho Elijah es muy dulce y de repente recuerdo el porque solía estar enamorada de él.

Elijah era mi vecino. Nos llevábamos 10 años de diferencia pero fuimos muy cercanos. Él se portaba de una forma fraternal conmigo pero mis sentimientos hacia él, nunca fueron fraternales. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y cuando Elijah se graduó de secundaria y se mudo a Inglaterra, mi corazón se rompió por primera vez. Claro, todo fue muy cándido. Un enamoramiento infantil que rápidamente supere. Pero ahora, es diferente. Existe algo eléctrico entre ambos, algo sexual e irresistible y es ese algo él que me lleva a besarlo.

Mis labios rozan los suyos y se siente bien, muy bien.

Lo hice por un impulso, por curiosidad y quitarme las ganas pero jamás pensé que él me correspondería pero ¡él lo hizo! Elijah se abalanzo sobre mi, él aferro mis cabellos entre sus manos y me comió la boca sin castidades…

...

 _Nota del autor: Bueno, Elena tampoco podía quedarse esperando por Damon por siempre pero tranquilas que nuestro chico pronto reaparecerá y va a poner su mundo de cabeza._


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

¨ _Esto fue un error_ ¨- esas fueron las exactas palabras que dijo Elijah luego de haberme besado y manoseado por varios minutos en su vehículo. Lo odie por eso, realmente lo odie. Sobre todo porque sabía que estaba mintiendo, ¡él lo había disfrutado tanto como yo! y por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. ¡Él me deseaba! Yo lo sabía por la forma en que me había mirado toda la tarde y por el gran bulto que se había formado en su pantalón como consecuencia de nuestro ¨error¨.

Después, él me llevo a casa y una vez allí, nuestra despedida no fue nada amable. Yo estaba enojada y quise abofetearlo cuando comenzó a hablarme como si fuera una niña frágil pero en su defecto, lo deje con la palabra en la boca y simplemente, salí del vehículo.

 **El día siguiente…**

Era verano y el calor estaba a tope. Así que convencí a Bonnie de ir a por unos smothies y resulto que justo al lado del local de batidos ¡había una tienda de artículos usados!

Yo amo los mercados de las pulgas. Cada vez que entro a uno siento que estoy viviendo una aventura, como si fuera una pirata a la búsqueda de un tesoro. Es que no hay nada más satisfactorio que conseguir una prenda que puedas usar y que tenga una historia previa. Y les confieso algo: me gusta imaginar como eran los anteriores dueños. Un pandillero, una hippy, una cantante en ascenso, una enfermera… ¡no hay limites! y eso hace que la compra sea mil veces más divertida que solo ir a Prada y comprarme uno de esos costosos bolsos que mi madre tanto ama.

Esa tarde, Bonnie y yo nos divertimos a lo grande, probándonos ropa al azar y bailando. Al final, compre un vestido floreado con aires cincuenteros y ella un par de botas muy chulas.

Cuando salimos de la tienda ya estaba oscureciendo y los pies a ambas nos dolían así que descartamos la idea de caminar a casa y tomamos un taxi que nos traslado hasta nuestra residencia. Al llegar, recibimos una sorpresa. Al lado de la puerta de nuestro departamento estaba un ramo. Y no el típico arreglo cursi de rosas, ¡no! Esto era un ramo de caramelos. Si, caramelos multicoles que habían sido arreglados para parecer girasoles, tulipanes y margaritas. Era realmente hermoso y creativo.

-Tiene una tarjeta- Bonnie dijo. Ella tomó el pequeño papel cuadrado entre sus dedos y lo leyó rápidamente- ¡Es para ti, Lena!

Mi corazón se acelero. ¨Damon¨- pensé de inmediato y luego me sentí realmente enojada conmigo misma. ¡Tantos meses! y yo, aún no lograba sacarme al idiota de la cabeza.

Entonces, tomé el papel y leí.

¨ _Querida Elena:_

 _Perdóname._

 _Yo solo… me asuste._

 _Elijah_ ¨

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí a tomar el teléfono. Llamé a Lisa (la secretaria de mi padre).

\- Halo.

\- Hola, Lisa es Elena.

\- Oh, ¡hola Elena!. Tú padre no se encuentra…

\- En realidad quería hablar con Elijah.

\- ¿Elijah? ¿Elijah Mikelanselon?

\- Si, he perdido mi … ¡brazalete! Si, mi brazalete y creo que puede estar en su vehículo. Ya sabes que ayer almorzamos todos juntos.

\- Ah, claro.

\- Elijah esta en su cubículo. Pide a la recepcionista que te comunique a la extensión 50647.

\- Gracias.

Marqué el número, hablé con la recepcionista y al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente oí la voz de Elijah al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, Elena.

\- Hola.

\- ¿recibiste mi obsequio?

\- Si, es magnifico y también leí tú nota.

\- ¿eso significa que me has perdonado?

\- Aún no.

\- ¿Tal vez después de una cita?

\- Si, tal vez- contesté.

\- Te parece si hoy ¿te llevo a cenar?

\- Ok, pásame a buscar a las 7:00 pm.

\- Ok.

\- Hasta entonces, Elijah.

\- Hasta entonces, Elena.

Esa noche salimos. Cenamos en un restaurante japonés y conversamos acerca del pasado y después, nos besamos otra vez… estábamos caminando y de repente Elijah me detuvo, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Nos miramos fijamente como lo hacen dos amantes anhelantes.

\- Esto nos va a ocasionar problemas- Elijah dijo, él todavía me tenia aún atrapada entre sus brazos.

Si, hacer esto era insensato. Elijah era mayor que yo (por una década) y además era el socio de mi padre. Estar juntos era un peligro para ambos y creo que esa era la principal razón por la que yo no me podía resistir. Él era la fruta prohibida que yo siempre había querido morder y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, yo no podía despreciar la fruta. No, yo tenía que devorarla hasta que esta ya no me fuera interesante.

\- ¡Lo sé! y no me importa- le conteste con fiereza.

\- Oh, Elena. Siempre fuiste una niña imprudente- él dijo condescendiente y eso, me enojó. Estaba harta de que me tratara como si yo fuera una virgen inocente a la que él no podía corromper. Si, había sido una virgen hace no mucho tiempo pero ¡ya no lo era! Y Elijah tenía que comprender que él no necesitaba protegerme porque ambos éramos adultos.

\- No soy una niña, Elijah- conteste rabiosa- ¡soy una mujer! Y estoy plenamente consiente de que salir contigo va a ocasionarme problemas pero de todas maneras quiero hacerlo. Esa es mi decisión, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Elijah me miró fijamente. Él dudo por un instante, pude notarlo en sus ojos pero luego, sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, bajaron hasta mi cuello y después, Elijah unió su boca a la mía. Fue un beso largo y voluptuoso. Yo aferre su cabello y él introdujo su lengua en mí. ¡Oh!, él realmente sabia como usar la lengua y me excitaba muchísimo.

 **Tres meses después…**

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Gracias a Alaric (mi agente) conseguí una audición para aparecer en Beberly Hills 90210. Los productores me pidieron que dramatizara una escena con Jennie Garth quien interpreta a Kelly Taylor. Tuvimos química y todo salió bien, ellos parecían muy satisfechos con mi interpretación así que estoy entusiasmado. Realmente espero que me elijan. Solo aparecería en un par de episodios pero esto, podría implicar un avance en mi carrera.

Al salir del edificio, donde se llevo a cabo la audición, mi beeper comienza a vibrar. Chequeo la pantalla y notó que he recibido un mensaje de Enzo.

¨¿Dónde estás?¨

Por suerte, tengo cerca una cabina telefónica. Reviso mis bolsillos y al conseguir una moneda, realizó la llamada. Enzo tiene uno de esos artefactos nuevos: celulares, así que marco a ese número.

\- ¡Hey! Enzo- digo en cuanto me contesta.

\- ¡Damon! ¿Dónde estás?– Enzo grita.

\- Acabo de salir de mi audición pero ya voy en camino.

\- Ok, te espero… te quiero, hermano- dice y yo me río. Típico de Enzo, se vuelve un ¨osito cariñosito¨ con unas cuantas copas de más. Después de eso, cuelgo y me dirijo al subterráneo ya que en estos momentos no tengo dinero para costear un taxi. Al cabo de una hora llego al lugar, Enzo vive en uno de los barrios más exclusivos: Upper East Side.

Se preguntaran como me hice amigo de un pijo rico como él pero la verdad es que Enzo no siempre fue adinerado. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, ambos nos criamos en _Mystic Falls,_ un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Virginea. Al acabar la preparatoria ambos nos mudamos a Nueva York y a diferencia mía, Enzo logró la fama al instante. Él es músico y su disco debut (lanzado en el verano de 1994) alcanzo platino en su primer mes. Él ahora es una estrella de rock pero en el fondo, sigue siendo el mismo tío con él que yo solía andar en la preparatoria. Tiene un buen corazón y es humilde, no se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza.

Al entrar al lugar, siento algo de claustrofobia. El apartamento esta atiborrado de personas. Con dificultad me abro paso entre la multitud y finalmente, me encuentro con mi amigo. Enzo me abraza y posteriormente, me presenta a su nueva chica. Ella esta de espaldas y cuando se gira hacia mi y logro ver su rostro, me quedo en shock. ¡Yo conozco esta chica!

-Bombón, este es Damon. Mi hermano- Enzo dice.

La morena me mira fijamente, ella también luce consternada.

\- Hola, Damon. Soy Bonnie.

\- Hola, Bonnie- respondo con cortesía estrechando su mano e inevitablemente, soy atacado por los recuerdos.

Recuerdos de esa tarde en que Bonnie, me exigió a gritos que me olvidara de Elena para siempre. ¨ ¡Bonnie y Elena, se conocen! Ellas son amigas¨- pienso y no puedo evitar alterarme ante la posibilidad de que Elena este aquí.

Al notar la incomodidad, Enzo comienza a hablar. Ese es el mayor don de mi amigo, él puede hacer una conversación de prácticamente todo. Enzo habla del tráfico, de la comida de Nueva York y finalmente, de nuestro pueblo natal. Él le cuenta a Bonnie varias anécdotas de nuestra juventud y todos reímos. Luego de eso, yo me alejo bajo la excusa de buscar un trago. Me encuentro caminando hacia la mesa de aperitivos cuando la veo: a Elena Gilbert.

Mis ojos recorren sus piernas cubiertas por las oscuras medias de nylon, las trenzas de su cabello y sus labios teñidos del color del vino. Tengo que abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces para darme cuenta de que ella es real, que Elena esta aquí y que no me la estoy imaginando. Luce hermosa a pesar de la excéntrica vestimenta. Mi corazón late muy rápido y me debato entre acercarme o no.

Elena se aleja de la multitud, ella camina hasta el balcón y yo, decido que ese es el momento. Es ahora o nunca…


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Me miro al espejo, tratando de trenzar mi cabello de la manera más prolija posible.

\- ¿lista, Lena?- Bonnie me llama desde la puerta. Ella se ve muy guapa con su disfraz de bruja.

\- Si, solo dame dos minutos más- pido.

\- Ok- Bonnie accede.

Al cabo de un minuto termino de peinar mi cabello y me aplico rápidamente lápiz color vino tinto en los labios. Me contemplo por última vez en el espejo y finalmente abandono la habitación.

\- Tara ta-ta, Tara ta-ta- canturreo la canción de los Locos Adams y chasqueo los dedos.

Bonnie sonríe. ¨ _¡Luces genial, Lena!¨_ \- ella dice.

Luego de eso, salimos del apartamento y bajamos las escaleras. En la calle pedimos un taxi.

\- ¡Diablos! Bon, prometí llamar a Elijah antes de salir- digo, una vez subimos al taxi.

\- Tranquila, en casa de Enzo hay teléfono. Desde allí puedes llamarle- ella me tranquiliza.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de Enzo (el novio de Bonnie), él ha organizado una fiesta de Halloween y de allí nuestros audaces disfraces. El lugar es realmente inmenso. Todo el piso es de madera y posee una terraza increíble donde se puede apreciar el puente de Brooklyn y la estatua de la libertad. Bonnie y Enzo, a penas se ven comienzan a besarse y hacerse arrumacos, y yo, me alejo de ellos y me dispongo a realizar mi llamada. Él teléfono repica un par de veces pero finalmente, Elijah responde.

\- Hola- digo con ternura.

\- Hola, nena- él me contesta.

\- ¿Qué tal todo en la oficina?

\- ¡Ha sido una locura! El cliente esta de pésimo humor y nos ha pedido hacer miles de cambios al prototipo… no puedo irme de aquí hasta que él nos de su visto bueno y creo que nos tomará toda la noche.

\- Oh, que mal- contesto al entender que él no vendrá a la fiesta.

\- Lo lamento, nena. Sé que te prometí que pasaríamos Halloween juntos.

\- Esta bien, sé que no es tú culpa- digo aunque en realidad me siento enojada con Elijah y sobre todo decepcionada porque no es la primera vez que el cancela nuestros planes a causa de su trabajo.

\- Realmente odio no poder estar hoy contigo pero prometo que te voy a compensar- Elijah dice y después, su asistente le llama y él me cuelga.

¨Te voy a compensar¨. Eso es lo que mi padre siempre me decía cuando era niña pero ¡él nunca lo hacía! Él solo me compraba algo costoso al día siguiente y creía que con eso solucionaba su falta pero realmente nunca me compensaba.

Sé que Elijah no es como mi padre, él no manipula ni se vale de juegos sucios para obtener lo que quiere. Sin embargo, él es ambicioso y eso hace que nuestra relación siempre quede en segundo plano porque su profesión es lo más importante para él.

Pensé que hoy sería diferente, que por fin podría pasar una noche normal con mi novio y que podría presentarlo a mis amigos pero no, hoy será otra noche triste. Frustrada me dirijo a la mesa de bebidas y me sirvo un gran vaso de cerveza.

Las horas transcurren y más gente va llegando, el apartamento se abarrota. Se me acercan varios chicos para ligar pero ninguno llama mi atención. Me encuentro conversando con un arrogante australiano (Chris, dice llamarse) cuando lo veo, a él. A Damon Salvatore. Mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos, pero cuando él me nota. Y nuestras miradas se cruzan, mi palpitar se acelera.

Es la primera vez que nos encontramos en 9 meses. La verdad es que nunca pensé volver a verle y ¡no quería volver a verle!, no después de descubrir su engaño pero ahora que le tengo cerca no sé que hacer. ¨ _Necesitas calmarte, Elena. Por favor, ¡cálmate!_ ¨- me digo a mi misma, tratando de mantenerme serena pero ¡es inútil!, Damon no me quita los ojos de encima y yo, creo que estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Así que finalmente, lo esquivo. Apartó mi mirada de la suya y me refugio en el balcón. Apoyo mis manos contra la baranda y contemplo la ciudad. La brisa es fuerte y hace que mis cabellos se despeinen, cierro los ojos e inhalo/exhalo un par de veces, hasta que escucho pasos tras de mi y luego el sonido de aquella voz ronca que ha sido mi tormento durante meses. ¨ _Elena_ ¨, Damon pronuncia mi nombre y yo, me paralizo.

¨ _¡Oh no!_ "- pienso, dándome cuenta de que no hay manera de que pueda evitar esta conversación.

Me giro y vislumbro su rostro. Él luce exactamente igual a la última vez que le vi pero noto que se ha cortado el cabello.

\- Hola, Damon – digo, tratando de sonar templada porque no quiero que él se de cuenta de cuanto me afecta su presencia.

Damon sonríe. Él da tres pasos en mi dirección.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí- él dice, contemplándome fijamente.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Luces estupenda- Damon me alaga.

\- Gracias- le contesto secamente.

¨¡ _Descarado! ¿Cómo puede coquetearme después de lo que me hizo? ¡No tiene vergüenza!_ ¨ pienso irritada.

\- ¿Cómo estas?- Damon me pregunta.

\- Bien y ¿tú?

\- Bien – él responde de la misma manera.

Él silencio se propaga entre nosotros y es incomodo…

\- ¡No puedo hacer esto! No puedo fingir que las cosas están bien entre nosotros.- Damon espeta de improvisto, terminando con la cordialidad- Tú, ¡Desapareciste! y nunca he logrado comprender el porque. Éramos felices y de repente, tú decidiste no volver a verme.

Sus palabras son la gota que faltaba para colmar mi paciencia. No puedo tolerar su actitud de mártir ni que intente hacer parecer que todo lo ocurrido fue por mi culpa.

\- ¡No pretendas que eres la victima! ¡Yo soy la victima! La única que tiene derecho a quejarse y a reclamar ¡soy yo!, Damon- grito histérica, estoy tan enojada en este momento que la cara me escuece.

\- Y se puede saber ¿Qué te hice yo a ti? – Damon me espeta fingiendo consternación.

 _¨¡maldito sea!¨_ cuanto lo odio en este momento.

\- ¡Me mentiste! Tú me sedujiste, hiciste que perdiera la cabeza por ti… y luego, ¡lo arruinaste! – recrimino- porque nunca me dijiste que tenías novia.

\- Elena, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Yo no tengo novia!, no la tuve entonces y no la tengo ahora- Damon se defiende.

\- No mientas ¡Yo los vi!, Damon. Te vi abrazar a esa rubia y besarla- recrimino.

Damon se muestra consternado, él guarda silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Las cosas no son como crees. Esa chica, la que posiblemente viste conmigo ese día…no éramos novios cuando tú y yo, nos conocimos pero si, reconozco manteníamos una relación. Pero te juro que cuando las cosas se tornaron serias entre nosotros, yo rompí cualquier contacto con ella porque yo quería estar contigo. ¡Yo estaba loco por ti!- él confiesa y yo quiero creerle pero me cuesta hacerlo.

\- ¿Aún no me crees?

\- El que te crea o no, ya no importa- replico con terquedad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que importa!- él contesta, Damon entonces aferra mi rostro y puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Nos miramos fijamente y es tan intenso, que hace que el interior de mis muslos arda. Quiero besarlo pero al mismo tiempo, sé que no debo hacerlo.

\- ¡no puedo!- exclamo hundiendo mi palma contra su pecho y poniendo distancia entre nosotros- no puedo hacer esto…. Las cosas han cambiado. Yo he conocido a alguien más.

\- Oh.- Damon expresa afligido.

\- Lo siento.

\- Esta bien. Lo entiendo, tú solo… seguiste adelante y yo, debo hacer lo mismo- él dice.

Damon se inclina y él me besa en la mejilla izquierda. Yo cierro los ojos al sentir sus labios contra mi piel. El tacto es breve pero no por ello evita que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

\- Adiós, Elena- él pronuncia y después da la vuelta, se aleja de mí.

Verlo partir no debería dolerme pero lo hace. Esto se siente como un rompimiento definitivo y yo, lloró. Sin poder controlarlo un par de lágrimas se escurren a través de mis ojos.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Necesito salir de aquí, alejarme de ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Enzo me detiene.

\- Lo siento. No puedo permanecer aquí- digo.

\- Pero… - Dejo a Enzo con la palabra en la boca y sin más salgo de ese departamento.

El ascensor tarda una eternidad pero cuando finalmente llego al exterior, comienzo a caminar por las calles de manera errática y sin darme cuenta de cómo paso, termino en el apartamento de Rose.

Ella se muestra sorprendida por mi aparición pero me invita a pasar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Damon?

\- ¿Tiene que sucederme algo?

\- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y tú nunca antes te habías presentado en mi departamento a medianoche.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?- digo con picardía y Rose, en respuesta me sonríe.

Rose sirve tragos en el bar donde trabajo, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que ella tiene sentimientos por mí. Esa es la principal razón por la que yo había ignorado sus coqueteos en el pasado porque ella es una buena chica y yo no quería darle esperanzas. Pero hoy realmente necesito esto. Necesito una distracción.

Rose me invita un trago y yo acepto. Bebemos ron y al terminarse la botella, pasamos al tequila. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Ella me toca la pierna y yo le beso. Nos desvestimos mutuamente y tenemos sexo rudo sobre el piso. Posteriormente, ella se queda dormida sobre mi pecho pero yo, no logro conciliar el sueño. Me siento terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov Elena Gilbert**

\- ¿Estás bien?- Bonnie me pregunta.

Sé que el rímel se ha corrido por toda mi cara y que debe ser obvio para ella que yo he estado llorando. Sin embargo, le miento.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, Bon- digo.

Bonnie me mira con suspicacia.

\- Acabo de ver a Damon salir de aquí – ella afirma.

\- Si, él estuvo aquí- admito.

\- ¿y?- Bonnie insiste en el tema.

\- Hablamos, discutimos y… él se fue. ¡Eso es todo!- digo molesta. Sé que Bonnie solo quiere ayudarme pero en este momento no estoy de humor para esta clase de interrogatorio. No quiero hablar sobre Damon. Yo solo quiero dejar de pensar en él, de sentir por él…

\- Lo lamento. Nunca pensé que el ¨Damon¨ de Enzo fuera tu ¨Damon¨.

\- Esta bien, Bon. ¡Yo estoy bien!- afirmo con una amplia sonrisa- estoy con Elijah ahora ¿recuerdas? Damon no me importa ya- digo más mentiras con la esperanza de que con el tiempo se conviertan en verdad.

Bonnie parece creerme porque no me pregunta más al respecto.

Luego, las dos nos alejamos del balcón y entramos. Las horas transcurren y yo interpreto muy bien mi papel. Socializo, sonrío y bailo con esos extraños… a las 1:00 am, me despido de Bonnie y pido un taxi hasta el hotel de Elijah porque necesito verlo. Necesito que me abrace, que me bese, que me haga el amor… Necesito desesperadamente una distracción.

En el hotel Imperial, la recepcionista me deja pasar de inmediato. Vengo muy seguido así que la chica ya me conoce. Subo al ascensor hasta la suite donde Elijah se esta alojando temporalmente.

Al estar frente a la puerta, le golpeo tres veces y entonces Elijah aparece. Él lleva a un puesto los pantalones de sastre pero se ha despojado de los zapatos y también de la camisa. Yo contemplo su piel bronceada y los vellos cobrizos que cubren su abdomen.

\- Hola, nena- él dice sonriéndome.

\- Hola- digo y sin más le beso. Elijah me oprime la cintura y sin apartarse de mi él cierra la puerta. Mi espalda choca contra la superficie de madera. Él me estrecha contra si y yo tanteo su espalda mientras dejo a su lengua introducirse en mi boca…Luego, él me contempla. Sus ojos me recorren de abajo hacia arriba.

\- ¿Merlina Addans?- él dice al descifrar mi disfraz.

\- Si. ¿Te gusta como se me ve?- digo con actitud seductora.

\- Si, pero me va a gustar más quitártelo- dice con picardía y yo le sonrió.

Elijah entonces me carga, yo enredo mis piernas a su alrededor y le dejo llevarme así hasta la cama.

Él me tumba sobre el colchón y allí cumple su promesa de quitarme toda la ropa. Él me desnuda despacio esparciendo caricias por toda mi piel y luego, me da sexo oral. Él besa mi intimidad hasta hacerme conseguir el éxtasis dos veces y luego, él se introduce en mí. El coito es breve pero dado lo excitada que estoy, no tardo en correrme junto a él…

\- ¿Estabas dormido cuando toque a la puerta?- digo.

Nuestra sesión de sexo ha acabado y ahora, ambos yacemos tendidos sobre las sabanas revueltas.

\- Si- él admite- Llegue a las 12 am y estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera me despoje de los pantalones… Me desvestí a medias y me tumbe en la cama, caí dormido de inmediato hasta que escuche los golpes a mi puerta.

\- ¡Oh! y yo vine a perturbar tú sueño- digo haciendo un puchero.

\- Nena, ser despertado por ti… siempre es un placer- él dice besando mi hombro y yo, en respuesta sonrío- además, prometí que te iba a compensar.

\- ¿Así van a ser las cosas? ¿Me vas a dar orgasmos cada vez que me dejes plantada?

\- Es un trato justo, ¿no?- él dice y yo, ruedo los ojos. Ya que no encuentro gracia en sus palabras.

\- Lo lamento- él dice mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado- no debí decir eso.

\- No, no debiste- reitero, dándole la espalda.

Elijah entonces me abraza, él besa mi cuello.

\- Se que últimamente las cosas no han sido fáciles entre nosotros pero créeme cuando digo que te extraño cada minuto que paso lejos de ti.

\- ¡No quiero que me extrañes!, Elijah. ¡Yo solo quiero que estés conmigo!, que si prometes acompañarme a un lugar entonces estés allí- espeto, no pudiendo esconder más mi sentir.

\- Sabes muy bien que esto escapa de mis manos- él se excusa- tengo un cargo gerencial dentro de la compañía así que no puedo simplemente desaparecer. Si se presenta un problema, yo debo solucionarlo…

Es la primera vez que Elijah me alza la voz y eso me alarma porque no quiero reñir con él al punto de que terminemos.

\- Lo siento- digo acariciando su rostro-No quiero que discutamos...olvida todo lo que dije ¿si?

\- Ok- Elijah dice y luego, él besa mi frente.

Nos acurrucamos y él no tarda en quedarse dormido. Yo sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño. Mi mente en este momento esta llena de pensamientos. Pienso en Elijah pero también en Damon. Pienso mucho en Damon y eso me hace sentir terrible. Es decir, estoy completamente desnuda en la cama de este hombre y sin embargo, estoy pensando en otro. ¿Eso en que me convierte? En una mujerzuela, ¿tal vez?

¨ _¿Qué es lo quieres, Elena?_ ¨ me pregunto a mi misma. Me siento tan perdida en este momento. No sé que diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida pero parece que últimamente solo tomo malas decisiones. Decisiones que me lastiman a mí y a otros. ¡Soy un desastre!

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Despierto y la resaca me ataca de inmediato. Estoy vuelto mierda y no me refiero solo al estado de mi cuerpo. Como puedo me aparto de Rose. Ella aún duerme tendida a mi lado sobre el suelo. Ella luce como un verdadero ángel con su piel de porcelana y sus largos cabellos cobrizos cayendo sobre sus pechos redondeados. Ella es hermosa, ¡realmente hermosa! De esa clase de belleza que te deja sin palabras. Me impacto desde el momento en que la conocí, sin embargo… nunca pude enamorarme de ella. Supongo que no se trata solo de belleza, para amar se requiere además ese ingrediente secreto que aún trato de descifrar.

Mientras la contemplo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyen en mi mente haciéndome sentir como un grandísimo hijo de puta. ¡Me he acostado con Rose! Con la dulce Rose y para colmo, planeaba irme de aquí sin despedirme de ella porque no poseo el valor suficiente para decirle en este momento que nuestro revolcón de anoche no significo nada. Que la busque por despecho y lo peor de todo es que … mientras teníamos sexo no podía dejar de pensar en Elena.

Rose se remueve, ella abre los ojos.

\- Hola- dice con una amplia sonrisa.

¨ ¡ _Oh, no! Por favor, no me sonrías así. No quiero romper tú corazón_ ¨- pienso.

\- Hola- contesto.

\- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

\- No, acabo de despertar.

\- Bien- ella responde, Rose se levanta y ella besa mis labios. Sé que debí apartarla en ese momento y aclarar las cosas pero no pude hacerlo. No cuando la chica lucia tan feliz.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta.

\- Si- contesto simplemente.

Después eso nos dirigimos a la cocina y allí nos preparamos dos emparedados que bebemos con agua. Al terminar de comer permanecemos sentados en silencio y yo, decido que tal vez es el momento de tener ¨la charla¨ con ella.

\- Rose, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche…

\- ¡no hay nada que explicar! Ambos estábamos ebrios y teníamos ganas- ella me interrumpe.

\- ¿Así de sencillo?- digo impactado por su desfachatez.

\- Si- ella asegura- Fue divertido y me encantaría repetirlo pero no tengo expectativas al respecto.

Creo que tengo la boca abierta. Subestime a Rose, ella no era tan inocente como yo creía.

\- ¿Estamos bien, entonces?

\- Si, Damon. Estamos bien.

Yo sonrió en respuesta. Me siento aliviado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov Damon Salvatore**

Es sábado por la tarde. Enzo me invitó a ver un partido de los Yankees Vs los Medias rojas. Así que aquí estamos, ambos sentados frente al gran televisor de su Sala. El partido de beisbol ha estado bastante entretenido, sin embargo yo no he podido disfrutarlo del todo. Tengo la mente dispersa y Enzo parece notarlo cuando de repente él pausa el televisor y me pregunta: ¨ ¿Qué sucede contigo?¨.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- yo respondo de inmediato.

\- Te noto raro, Damon. Estas aquí pero ¡no estas aquí realmente! Es como si tú mente estuviera en un diferente código postal.

\- Solo estoy cansado- me excuso- he tomado turnos dobles en el bar durante toda la semana.

\- ¡Necesitas renunciar a ese trabajo de mierda!- Enzo asevera.

\- No todos somos millonarios a los 23 años ¿sabes? Algunos tenemos que partirnos el culo para comer- digo irritado.

Aprecio a Enzo y realmente me alegro de su éxito pero a veces desearía que él pudiera estar en mis zapatos y saber lo que se siente estar completamente quebrado y ser un fracaso absoluto. Porque así es como me siento, como un fracaso.

Tengo 23 años y vivo en un apartamento rentando que es del tamaño del baño de la casa de Enzo (literalmente), tengo un empleo mediocre y al parecer, soy un pésimo actor porque nadie quiere contratarme. Deje la universidad por seguir un sueño que cada vez parece más imposible, y mejor no hablemos de mi familia disfuncional o de mi caótica vida amorosa...

\- Lo lamento- Enzo dice apoyando su mano en mi hombro- Sé que para ti últimamente las cosas no han sido fáciles. Pero si necesitas dinero…

\- No, Enzo. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que me prestes dinero- afirmo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – él reputa- y ser un orgulloso, no cuenta como justificación.

\- ¿Es tan difícil de comprender que quiera lograr las cosas por mi cuenta?- le respondo- sé que no va a ser fácil llegar a la cima pero cuando lo haga, quiero tener la satisfacción de que lo logré por mi mismo. No quiero deber favores…

\- ¡Yo nunca te cobraría!- Enzo espeta ofendido- Damon, ¡Tú eres mi familia! Eres la única familia que conozco y me preocupas. Trabajas demasiado y en un lugar en el cual tu potencial se desperdicia. ¡Tú perteneces a Hollywood! Y yo tengo la manera de hacerte llegar allí. Si me lo permitieras podría conectarte con uno de los mejores agentes. Tengo muchos conocidos en los Ángeles…

\- Mi respuesta es no, Enzo. Gracias pero no.

Sé que él tiene razón, que estoy obrando como un orgulloso. Sé que si le dejara ayudarme tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar para mí pero, realmente quiero alcanzar la fama por mi cuenta. Quiero demostrarle a todos los que han dudado de mí que se equivocan.

Enzo tuerce los ojos.

\- Eres un cabeza dura – me espeta.

Entonces, él teléfono móvil de Enzo suena y él contesta. Basta ver la sonrisa de tonto que él pone para saber que se trata de su novia.

¨ _Hola Bombón…yo también te extraño… ah si, ¿De qué color?... ufff, muero por vértelo puesto… ¿Esta noche?... ok… hasta entonces…Yo también te amo¨_ _-_ son algunas de las oraciones que le oigo decir. La última frase me sorprende porque es la primera vez que oigo a Enzo decir que ama a una chica.

\- ¿Las cosas van en serio, ah?- le pregunto.

\- Si, hermano- él suspira- Creo que… estoy enamorado.

\- WoW- exclamo.

\- ¡Lo sé! Jamás pensé que me pasaría pero ¡sucedió! Estoy loco por Bonnie Bennett. Ella es inteligente, divertida y muy pervertida- él sonríe con pillería- es absolutamente bella y sexy… ¡me gusta todo de ella! y pienso en ella todo él tiempo…. Si esto no es amor entonces ¿Qué es?

Yo le doy una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Si, hermano. Definitivamente te han castrado- digo en broma. Enzo sonríe y yo también lo hago.

\- Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo- él dice y esto si que no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro?... Es decir, le conoces desde hace dos meses.

\- ¡La amo, Damon! No necesito más tiempo, estoy completamente seguro de que ella es la indicada así que ¿para que esperar?- él dice entusiasmado.

Una parte de mi siente que mi amigo se esta apresurando, aunque otra parte, le comprende. No me es ajena la sensación de conocer a una persona y simplemente sentir en el momento en que estrechas su mano que ella es todo lo que siempre has deseado…

\- ¿Piensas que estoy cometiendo un error?- Enzo me pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso importa lo que yo piense?- reputo- si vas a casarte, lo harás independientemente de la opinión mía o de otros. ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto- él responde.

\- Bien, ¡brindemos por eso!- digo chocando mi botella de cerveza contra la suya…

 **Pov Elena Gilbert.**

\- ¿No entiendo porque debes irte?- le pregunto a Elijah.

Horas antes habíamos ido a un restaurante a cenar. La comida había estado deliciosa y el lugar tenía música en vivo así que pudimos bailar. Nos habíamos divertido y ahora que estábamos en el hotel donde Elijah residía yo todo lo que quería era continuar la diversión en la cama… pero lamentablemente él escogió este preciso momento para darme la noticia de que iba a pasar dos semanas en Inglaterra.

\- Nena, ¡ya te lo explique! Necesito reunirme con mi abogado y firmar los papeles de venta de mi casa en Londres, además extraño a mi madre y también a mis hermanos. Toda mi familia esta en Inglaterra.

\- ¡Y también tú esposa!- espeto furibunda.

\- Amara es solo mi mujer en papeles, hace meses que no convivimos. Eso lo sabes.

\- Si pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mientras estés casado yo soy una ¨rompe hogares¨.

\- Creí que eso no te molestaba.

\- Al principio no me molesto pero ahora, ¡claro que me molesta! Me molesta porque… Tengo sentimientos hacia ti- le confieso y después, me siento sorprendida conmigo misma porque hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Elijah realmente me gustaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de sentimientos?- Elijah me pregunta y luego, él sonríe de esa forma libertina que hace que mis piernas tiemblen.

\- ¡no hagas eso!- le reclamo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?- Elijah contesta acercándoseme.

\- Sonreírme así…

Elijah entonces me toma de la cadera y me estrecha contra si.

\- No eres la única que tiene sentimientos aquí. Tú me gustas mucho Elena- él dice, acariciando mis mejillas.

\- ¿lo suficiente para dejar a tu esposa?

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- él pregunta y yo permanezco en silencio por unos segundos porque la verdad es que no sé que es lo que quiero y ese es el maldito problema…

\- ¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Elijah! sino de lo que tú quieres.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo, nena- él me asegura pero sus palabras no esfuman mis temores.

Sé que Elijah amo a Amara, la amo lo suficiente para casarse con ella y planear pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Esa clase de sentimiento no desaparece tan fácilmente y es por eso que temo que al volver a verla, al tenerla cerca, Elijah pueda cambiar de parecer y decida regresar con su esposa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Es una noche cualquiera en el bar donde trabajo.

Me encuentro tras la barra sirviendo tragos a los clientes cuando dos voluptuosas chicas rubias aparecen. Ellas llevan tacones altos y vestidos tan ajustados que casi parece que estos hubieran sido pintados sobre su piel.

\- Dos margarita, guapo- ellas dicen al unisonó.

\- Con gusto, preciosas- contesto mirando con descaro sus prominentes escotes.

Entonces, las atiendo y charlo un poco con ellas. Descubro que se llaman Mindy y Cindy. Son modelos y ambas están de paso por Nueva York. Ellas me dan la dirección del hotel donde se están hospedando y me ofrecen una noche inolvidable. La propuesta debo admitir que me es muy tentadora.

\- Damon – la voz de Rose voz me distrae.

\- Si- le digo al girar en su dirección.

\- Enzo al teléfono- ella responde en tono cortante. Casi podría jurar que esta enojada conmigo y momentáneamente me pregunto si ella hablaba en serio el otro día al decir que solo quería que fuéramos amigos con derecho a roce…

\- Disculpen, preciosas- digo a las rubias- ya regreso.

Atravieso el pasillo hasta tomar el teléfono.

\- ¡Hey!- saludo a mi amigo.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal todo en el bar?

\- ¡Nada mal!. Un cliente me dio 50 dólares en propina y… dos rubias guapas me acaban de ofrecer un trió sexual. ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!- bromeo y Enzo ríe.

\- ¡Bien por ti, hermano!- él dice en complicidad.

\- Y tú, ¿Qué tal todo con tu chica?

\- Precisamente por eso te llamaba…

\- Uhm, me estas preocupando. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- No. Bonnie y yo estamos muy bien. Es solo que se acerca Acción de Gracias y ella esta planeando esta cena elegante en su casa... a la cual me pidió que te invitara.

\- Así que me invitas solo para complacer a tú novia. ¡Vaya!, me siento honrado- digo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Sabes que no es solo por eso! Yo quiero que vengas- él dice empalagoso.

\- ¡basta! Esto esta sonando muy gay- contesto y ambos reímos.

\- Entonces, ¿irás?

\- Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada.

\- Bien- Enzo dice muy animado.

Rose me hace señas con las manos. Entonces, notó que la barra esta repleta y ella no puede atender a todos los clientes. Necesita mi ayuda.

\- Tengo que colgar- digo a Enzo.

\- Vale. Cuídate - Enzo dice antes de cortar la llamada.

Yo regreso a mi labor. Me distraigo atendiendo a los clientes hasta que llega la hora de cerrar. En aquel momento, Rose y yo nos dedicamos a enjuagar vasos, ordenar las sillas y limpiar la superficie de madera. Cuando termino estoy tan cansado que descarto completamente la idea de ir al hotel de las rubias guapas. He trabajado muy duro y no estoy de humor para audaces faenas sexuales. No, todo lo que quiero es ir a casa y liarme con mi cama.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

Es miércoles por la noche y yo me encuentro en casa, sentada en el piso de mi cuarto estando rodeada de cuadernos de notas y libros de calculo diferencial. Mañana es el examen final y necesito una B+ para aprobar el semestre. Para algunos sonará fácil pero yo soy realmente mala para esto, los números no se me dan bien y esa es otra de las razones por la que creo que la Ingeniería no es para mí. ¡Si tan solo mi padre pudiera comprenderlo!, desde que mi hermana Katherine se casó con Mason Lockwood y se convirtió en la ¨ _perfecta ama de casa_ ¨, papá ha creado todas estas expectativas sobre mí. Ahora, él me ve como el futuro de su compañía, como su sucesora y yo, me siento atrapada porque no quiero decepcionarlo pero al mismo tiempo sé que si no me reveló a él, jamás lograré ser feliz…

Me encuentro perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Bonnie Bennett hace acto de presencia. Ella se asoma a la puerta sonriendo angélicamente (primera señal de alarma) pero es cuando noto la taza que ella sostiene entre sus manos que tengo la absoluta certeza de que mi amiga a hecho algo malo.

\- Mira lo que te traje- ella dice ofreciéndome la bebida.

Yo sin dudar tomo lo que Bonnie me ofrece. Olfateo profundamente, dejando el olor a chocolate invadir mis vías respiratorias y luego, doy el primer sorbo al líquido. Esta riquísimo, por su puesto.

Entonces Bonnie se sienta sobre mi cama. Ella me mira fijamente (tercera señal de alarma).

\- ¿Qué haz hecho?- digo elevando mi ceja izquierda ceja con suspicacia.

Bonnie evade mi mirada y entonces, suelta la sopa.

\- ¡Invite a Damon Salvatore a nuestra cena de acción de gracias!- ella espeta con nerviosismo- es que Enzo lo adora y me pareció egoísta negarle la posibilidad de compartir con su mejor amigo durante esa festividad…

\- Esta bien, Bon- le interrumpo- no tengo problema con ello- afirmo.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero arruinarte el día. Debí pensar en ti antes de…

\- Si, hablo en serio – la interrumpo de nuevo.

Bonnie exhala ruidosamente y sonríe.

\- No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso- ella exclama- realmente quiero que la pasemos bien ese día, que nos divirtamos.

\- Así será- le aliento.

Aunque la verdad es que la idea de volver a ver a Damon Salvatore me entusiasma y me aterra, todo al mismo tiempo. Nuestro último encuentro fue incomodo y muy dramático así que no sé como actuaremos cuando volvamos a encontrarnos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pov Elena Gilbert**

Es el día de acción de gracias y Bonnie ha organizado una cena en nuestro departamento. Ella realmente puso empeño en ello, compro un nuevo mantel e incluso coloco velas por toda la estancia además ella adquirió un libro y paso días claustrada en nuestra cocina tratando de aprender a aderezar el tradicional pavo… aunque al final, Bonnie desistió de la idea de cocinar (porque todos sus intentos terminaron en conatos de incendio) y finalmente, acordamos que lo mejor era comprar comida en un restaurante. Aunque claro, Enzo no sabe eso porque Bonnie tiene esta absurda idea de que ella debe ser la perfecta cocinera para él.

Es realmente ridículo lo mucho que Bonnie ha cambiado desde que conoció a Enzo. Ella antes era una ferviente feminista y se oponía a la idea de que la mujer debiera ser habilidosa en las labores del hogar y ¡mírenla ahora! usando delantal… Yo no la comprendo. Ni a ella, ni a la gente enamorada en general. Todos ellos se engañan mutuamente tratando de convencer al otro de que de que son almas gemelas y para ello cambian sus gustos y personalidades. Pero ¿Cuál es el sentido en todo eso? Yo creo que si dos personas son realmente almas gemelas entonces no hace falta que cambien, ni que finjan ser algo que no son. Si dos personas están destinadas entonces sus personalidades se complementaran y ellos se aceptaran el uno al otro. De lo contrario, todo será falso y se terminara tarde o temprano porque no puedes sostener una relación con fundamento en una fantasía…

La puerta suena.

\- ¡Han llegado!- Bonnie grita histérica.

Ella coloca las tortas que compramos en la panadería de al frente sobre la mesa comedor y me pide con nerviosismo que introduzca el pavo (que ya fue cocido por el chef del restaurante en el que le compramos hace horas) dentro del horno apagado. Yo lo hago. Luego, ella se da una furtiva mirada en el espejo.

\- Listo. ¡Abre, Lena!- Bonnie me dice y yo, finalmente abro la puerta. Tras ella aparecen Enzo y Damon.

Al entrar, Enzo me saluda con un efusivo abrazo. A penas nos conocemos pero él me trata como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida... pero así es Enzo. Es confianzudo, habla mucho y cuenta chistes muy malos pero siempre esta sonriente y cuando estas cerca de él no puedes evitar contagiarte de su positivismo. Él realmente me agrada y me parece un buen tipo.

Bonnie saluda afablemente a Damon, él se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Posteriormente, Bonnie y Enzo se galantean. Él le dice que esta hermosa y ella responde con un comentario acerca de lo mucho que le gustan los hombres con corbata…Damon y yo, nos alejamos de ellos y conversamos.

\- Hola- Damon me dice y luego, él sonríe ampliamente. Su sonrisa es preciosa, lo pensé la primera vez que me sonrío y lo sigo pensando ahora.

\- Hola- le contesto, tratando de obviar a mi corazón que late de manera apresurada. Lo miro fijamente. Noto que se ha peinado el cabello con gel y que la tela del sweater color azul que lleva puesto parece realmente suave. Entonces, tengo el impulso de tocarlo pero me contengo. Damon también me observa, noto sus ojos vagar por mi vestido y luego oscilar sobre mis labios y mis ojos. Esto es duro, estar cerca de él nuevamente. Me cuesta encontrar las palabras que decir… quiero ser cordial con Damon pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero traer a acotación nuestro pasado y eso hace que sea difícil conversar con él… por suerte, es él quien rompe el incomodo silencio.

\- He traído esto- Damon dice, mostrándome una botella de vino.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias, Damon. No tenías porque molestarte…

\- No fue una molestia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando ustedes han preparado la cena.

\- De todos modos, gracias- respondo.

\- Le colocare en la nevera- él dice.

\- Vale, ¿Sabes donde queda la cocina?- digo y luego, me siento estúpida. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Durante nuestro breve amorío, Damon se paseo varias veces por esa cocina… ¨ _sin usar ropa interior_ ¨- pienso e inevitablemente evoco su desnudez. Damon parece leerme la mente porque él sonríe con picardía antes de decir: Por supuesto, Elena. Lo recuerdo todo muy bien.

Los minutos pasan y el resto de invitados se presenta.

Bonnie invitó a su hermanastro Jamie y también a su prima Lucy. Yo por mi parte invité a Meredith, quien es una de mis mejores amigas desde la preparatoria, y a Tyler, el hermano de mi cuñado quien no tenía planes para ese día. Me sentí culpable por no invitar a mi primo Jeremy, de quien soy muy cercana, pero dado su dramático rompimiento con Bonnie y la presencia de Enzo, hacerlo no me pareció apropiado.

Colocamos música y servimos los aperitivos.

Todos los asistentes estaban llevándose bien. Tyler y Lucy se encontraban en un rincón coqueteando descaradamente mientras Bonnie y Enzo estaban en su ¨burbuja¨ dándose besos en la cocina. Por su parte, Jamie, Meredith, Damon y yo cotorreábamos sobre películas, viajes y lo quebrados que todos nos encontrábamos a nuestros 20s… La velada se estaba desarrollando de forma amena y yo realmente me estaba divirtiendo, hasta que mi celular sonó. (Si, ahora tengo celular)

Tomé el aparato entre mis dedos. ¨Elijah¨- leí en la pantalla del mismo y acto seguido, me levante del asiento y salí al exterior. Contesté mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Hola, nena.

\- Hola- respondí enojada. Era la primera vez que se comunicaba conmigo desde que se había ido a Inglaterra y por supuesto, yo estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, es solo que no esperaba tú llamada… No después de que no contestaras los mensajes que yo te dejé la semana pasada.

\- Lo siento- él dijo- Las cosas se han complicado desde que llegué... Mi padre enfermó así que he tenido que estar en el hospital y con los abogados, firmando todo el papeleo para la venta de mi casa…

Excusas, escusas y más excusas. Estaba empezando a creer que eso era todo lo que conseguiría de Elijah. Teníamos buen sexo y luego, él me decía todas esas palabras bonitas que me hacían creer que lo que teníamos tenia un futuro pero entonces, él me dejaba plantada o simplemente desaparecía… y cuando creía que había tenido suficiente de él y decidía terminar entonces, Elijah aparecía con una justificación convincente que me hacía perdonarle y volver a caer en su red. Era un ciclo tóxico ¡lo sabía! Pero aún así permanecía enganchada a él.

\- Perdóname. No volveré a descuidarte. Lo prometo- él expresó con tono suplicante- te he extrañado muchísimo, nena.

\- Yo también te he extrañado- respondí como la estúpida masoquista que soy.

\- Desearía tanto poder tocarte en este momento y besarte…te necesito- él dijo seductor y en aquel momento, oí pasos tras de mi. Alejé el teléfono de mi oído y noté que se trataba de Damon. Él se encontraba a un par de metros de mí, apoyado de espaldas sobre la pared de la entrada del edificio sosteniendo un cigarro entre sus manos y tratando de prenderlo con un yesquero. Sabia que él no estaba espiándome, él solo quiso bajar y fumar tranquilo y pues, de casualidad yo también estaba allí. Sin embargo, me resultó incomoda su presencia. No podía seguir hablando con Elijah, ¡no cuando Damon estaba allí!

\- Tengo que colgar- dije a Elijah antes de terminar la llamada.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

\- ¿Desde cuando fumas?-Elena me pregunta.

Yo giro el rostro en su dirección para encontrarme con sus inquisitivos ojos color café. Elena tiene ojos muy expresivos, ella no puede ocultar una sola emoción porque su mirada siempre la delata… me gustan mucho sus ojos.

\- Hace un par de semanas. Me relaja- digo simplemente.

\- ¿Puedo probar?- ella dice. Yo la contemplo con suspicacia por un segundo y entonces, le cedo la colilla. Nuestros dedos se rozan por un instante, un eléctrico instante que me calienta la sangre y luego, sin dejar de mirarme ella aspira la punta del cigarro y luego, exhala haciendo un perfecto círculo de humo.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a fumar así?- pregunto, ya que es evidente que esta no es su primera vez.

Elena sonríe.

\- En el internado en suiza donde mi padre me envío por un año… hacia frío todo el tiempo así que solíamos robarle los cigarrillos a una de las custodias y luego, fumarlos en el cobertizo del castillo.

\- ¿estuviste en un internado?

\- Si, es una tradición familiar. Se supone que allí nos enseñan a ser… ¿Cómo es que tú dices? ¡Ah, si! ¨damitas de sociedad¨.

\- No fuiste una de las mejores alumnas, ¿cierto?- digo sarcástico y Elena en respuesta me da un golpecito en el brazo y luego ríe.

\- Me expulsaron, por eso solo dure un año.

\- Lo supuse.

Ella extiende su mano en mi dirección, ofreciéndome el cigarro de vuelta. Yo lo tomo, doy una última calada y luego, lo dejo caer sobre el asfalto y lo piso hasta apagarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Elena dice de repente. Yo la miro sin entender a que se refiere- dijiste que fumar te relaja, lo que significa que estas intranquilo.

Ella siempre ha sabido descifrarme….desde esa primera noche que pasamos juntos ha existido esta rara conexión entre nosotros. Podemos hablar, ¡hablar de verdad! De cosas que importan, de cosas que duelen…siento que puedo confiar en ella, que puedo contarle todos mis secretos. Y eso es algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido.

\- Es solo que- hago una pausa-las cosas no están resultando como lo planee y creo que tal vez lo mejor es que abandone la idea de ser actor y regresé a la universidad el próximo año.

\- ¡No hagas eso!- ella me espeta- no te rindas todavía. Tú momento va a llegar, lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni si quiera me haz visto actuar.

\- Porque no he tenido la oportunidad- ella reputa.

\- Bueno… La próxima semana voy a presentarme en un teatro comunitario en Brooklyn. La obra es _Macbeth_. Si quieres, podría apartarte una entrada- ofrezco nervioso.

\- Si, eso me gustaría- ella responde y entonces, me sonríe ampliamente.

Su sonrisa me deslumbra y por unos instantes no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Deseo besarla ahora. Aunque la verdad es que le he querido besar desde el mismo instante en que me abrió la puerta, luciendo ese vestido rojo tan ajustado… y el deseo no ha hecho más que intensificarse a lo largo de la noche.

\- ¡Hey, pajaritos! Es hora de comer- nos gritan desde arriba.

Elena y yo alzamos la mirada y le advertimos, la cabeza de Enzo sobresaliendo desde el marco de la ventana.

\- Creo que debemos subir- ella dice y luego, ambos ingresamos al edificio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

El timbre sonó. Una vez, dos veces… no quería moverme de mi cómoda posición así que comencé a gritar el nombre de Bonnie. Entonces, maldije al percatarme del sonido del agua del chorro de nuestra ducha. Bonnie estaba en el baño así que no me quedaba más remedio que dejar mi pereza a un lado y levantarme del sillón. Eso hice. Camine descalza hasta la puerta y sin mirar por el ojillo, le abrí.

\- ¡Damon!- exclame su nombre a penas verlo. Sintiéndome avergonzada por mi desaliñado aspecto. Era domingo así que aún tenía puesto el pantalón de piyama, no llevaba maquillaje en el rostro y me había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta.

\- Hola, Elena- Damon dijo sonriente. Él llevaba Jeans, botas y un sweeter cuello alto color negro. Su cabello castaño caía algo despeinado sobre sus enigmáticos ojos azules.

\- Hola- le sonreí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo solo…vine a traerte el ticket, lo necesitaras para entrar al teatro mañana- dijo ofreciéndome un trozo de papel color plateado.

\- ¿al teatro?- dije confundida.

\- Mi obra, _Macbeth_ …

\- Oh, claro- respondí tomando el papel entre mis dedos.

\- ¡Lo olvidaste!- Damon acusó, mirándome desencantado. Él nunca antes me había visto de esa manera. Sus ojos parecían los de un perrito magullado y eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

\- ¡No! bueno, si- admití avergonzada- ¡lo lamento! pero… voy a estar allí mañana, te lo prometo- dije tocando su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Vale- Damon contesto advirtiendo el lugar donde mi mano en ese momento se encontraba- La función comienza a las 8:00 pm- él dijo suavemente, mirándome a los ojos.

\- Ok. Allí estaré- contesté sin apartarme.

Permanecimos uno frente al otro, suspendidos en esa posición, y yo desee que él me besará y al hacerlo, recordé como se sentían sus besos. Rememore el sabor de su boca, el roce de su lengua contra la mía, como Damon me estrechaba contra su pecho al besarme y como yo solía aferrar sus cabellos entre mis dedos…

Damon se inclino y yo cerré los ojos automáticamente. Sus labios impactaron sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Hasta entonces, Elena- él dijo antes de marchar.

\- Hasta entonces- conteste en un susurro viéndole bajar por las escaleras.

Después cerré la puerta y al girarme, me encontré con Bonnie Bennett quien me observaba.

\- ¿Qué?- le espete.

\- Nada- ella me contesto sonriendo socarronamente.

Torcí los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, me prepare un emparedado.

Un día después.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Mi primer papel fue Peter Pan cuando tenía 13 años y desde entonces, actuar había sido mi mayor pasión. Yo amaba el teatro. Amaba disfrazarme y recitar las letras de los grandes literatos, amaba perderme a mi mismo en el personaje y sobre todo, amaba ver la mirada fascinada de los espectadores. Estando sobre un escenario me sentía cómodo, sin embargo, esa noche estaba muy nervioso porque sabía que Elena Gilbert vendría a verme. Yo quería impresionarla y escucharle decir que yo era bueno en esto. Su opinión me importaba más que la de cualquiera de las otras 50 personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el auditorio y cuando finalmente el telón bajo, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Elena entre la multitud y al encontrarla, sentada en la tercera fila a la izquierda, no pude evitar sonreír para ella…

 **Pov Elena Gilbert.**

No podía apartar mis ojos de Damon. La manera en que este se movía sobre el escenario, los gestos de sus manos, la expresión de su rostro ¡No lo reconocía! Él se había transformado por completo en un general escoses desequilibrado que se debatía entre traicionar o no a su Rey. Damon era realmente bueno actuando y no me sorprendía porque de alguna manera yo siempre supe que él tenía talento.

Al terminar la obra me levante de mi silla y aplaudí fuerte. El telón callo y la gente comenzó a abandonar el auditorio. Yo me dirigí a los camerinos.

Cruce la puerta negra, ubicada a un lado de la salida, y al hacerlo me encontré con un amplio cuarto atestado de actores. Unos llevaban aún puestos sus atuendos mientras otros se contoneaban por allí prácticamente desnudos. Mire entre la multitud hasta ubicarlo. Damon se encontraba de espaldas a mí pero se giró de inmediato al escucharme decir su nombre. Yo le abrace.

\- Oh, Damon. Estuviste fantástico allí arriba ¡fantástico!- dije acariciando su espalda desnuda. Él no llevaba puesta la camisa y la calidez de su piel me invadía por completo. Sabia que estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa al tocarle de esa manera pero no pude contenerme. Quería manosearlo, sentirle cerca y eso hice. Damon correspondió mi abrazo, él me estrecho fuerte y le oí reír contra mi cuello…

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

 _Elena Gilbert…_

Creí que la estaba superando pero ahora sabía que no había estado ni siquiera cerca de olvidarla. Ella aún me gustaba, aún mi corazón latía al tenerla cerca de mí, aún sus manos hacían a mi piel erizar y sentirla así, adherida a mí como lo estaba en este momento, era muy excitante. No quería apartarme de ella pero finalmente, lo hice.

\- Gracias, Elena…. Gracias por venir- dije al apartar mis manos de su cadera.

\- ¿Te dije que lo haría, no? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- ella afirmo mirándome fijamente- Eres bueno, Damon. Realmente bueno ¡No puedes darte por vencido! Prométeme que no lo harás.

\- No lo haré-le asegure y yo, al igual que ella, siempre cumplía mis promesas.

Elena sonrió y yo lo hice también.

Se sentía bien tenerla de vuelta en mi vida. Sin importar la manera en que pudiera tenerla, fuera como amante o tan solo como amiga, cualquier opción era mejor que perderla para siempre. Simplemente, mi vida era mejor cuando Elena estaba cerca.

\- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- le pregunte. Sabia que ella estaba saliendo con alguien así que era posible que hubiera planeado verse con él hoy.

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Hay un bar cerca, si lo deseas podríamos tomar algo allí y también comer…

\- Ok.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Luego de la función Damon me invito a comer y tomar en un bar cercano, yo acepte su propuesta.

Entonces, él tomo una camisa de algodón color gris y con esta se tapó el torso. Sin embargo, cuando Damon comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, yo dije: ¨ _Te espero afuera_ ¨ y sin más abandone el camerino. Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras yo atravesaba el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Ver a Damon semidesnudo me hizo pensar en el pasado, en la primera vez en que habíamos tenido sexo.

\- Basta, Elena. ¡Contrólate!- me dije a mi misma mientras le esperaba afuera del auditorio.

En el exterior hacia mucho frío, el invierno había llegado y era solo cuestión de días para que la nieve cubriera nuevamente la ciudad. Yo no había traído chaqueta y aunque llevaba puestas medias gruesas bajo mi vestido este era algo escotado, razón por la cual estaba temblando cual hoja cuando Damon finalmente apareció.

\- ¿Estás bien?- él pregunto.

\- ¡No! me congeló- admití tiritando.

Damon me sonrío y luego, se quitó su cazadora de cuero y con ella me envolvió.

\- ¿Mejor?- él dijo a mi espalda y yo pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello. Mi piel se erizo en ese momento pero no debido al frío sino a su cercanía. Todo él me rodeaba en ese instante. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y sobre todo su olor sobre mí, ya que la prenda estaba impregnada en su perfume… Oh, aquello ¡Era demasiado! y me estaba haciendo perder completamente la cabeza.

\- Si, mucho mejor- dije nerviosa, poniendo distancia entre nuestros cuerpos- gracias.

\- Por nada- él respondió.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, por dos cuadras hasta que entramos al bar-restaurante. Allí, Damon pidió una mesa para dos y en ella nos sentamos.

\- Hola, Joe- Damon saludo efusivamente al mesonero quien era un hombre en sus cuarentas de cabello rubio muy claro.

\- Hola, Damon. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Todo bien, hombre.

\- Ya veo- Joe contestó con picardía, mirándome- ¿Vas a pedir lo de siempre?

\- No. Hoy quiero variar.

\- Vale. ¿Qué queréis, entonces?

\- Lo que guste la dama- Damon dijo, cediéndome el poder.

\- Uhm…- yo ojee la carta- Quiero probar los nachos, aunque la parrilla de carne también luce apetitosa- dije indecisa- ¿Te parece si pedimos ambos?

\- Si, esta bien- Damon convino- Joe, tráenos eso y dos cervezas.

\- Vale - el mesonero respondió antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?- pregunté a Damon.

\- Desde que conseguí el papel en la obra prácticamente vivo aquí.

Joe volvió a acercarse y nos sirvió las cervezas. Yo tomé la mía entre mis dedos y di a ella un profundo sorbo.

\- Debe llevar mucho trabajo preparar una obra de teatro.

\- Si. Tenemos dos funciones a la semana y cuando no estamos presentándonos ante el público entonces estamos ensayando… hay días en que no duermo lo suficiente y creo que voy a volverme loco pero me gusta, sabes. Estar sobre el escenario- él dice.

\- Lo noté, había algo en ti mientras estabas allí. Tú lucias tan confiado y… radiante- dije.

\- ¿radiante?- él reputo con tono bromista.

\- ¡No te burles! Lo digo en serio… y te envidio- yo confesé.

Damon se mostró contrariado al oírme.

\- ¿Por qué?- él me pregunto.

\- Porque tú tienes algo que te apasiona y te gusta hacer, a lo cual quieres dedicarte el resto de tú vida y yo no tengo eso. Yo no sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

\- Y ¿qué hay con la ingeniería?

\- ¡odio la maldita ingeniería!- espeto- Solo estudio en la NYU porque es lo que mi padre quiere. Siempre hago lo que él quiere.

\- Tal vez, ese es el problema- Damon afirmó- tal vez, necesitas romper el cordón umbilical, ¡mandar a tú padre al diablo!

Él tenía razón. En algún punto de la adolescencia yo me había subyugado a mi padre y desde entonces, le había dejado tomar el control de mi vida. Principalmente porque le tenía miedo pero también por comodidad. Ya que siempre que yo fuera una ¨buena hija¨ tendría acceso al dinero de papá. La verdad es que yo era una conformista y una cobarde pero Damon estaba cambiado eso. Él me inspiraba a ser mejor…

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

\- ¿Van a pedir algo más?- Joe nos pregunto, al retirar los platos vacios.

Luego de probar la parrilla habíamos comido dos raciones de nachos y yo estaba repleto, aunque de todas maneras miré a Elena dejándole a ella tomar la decisión. Esa noche había descubierto que Elena no era de las mujeres que comían como pájaro. Ella comía mucho (tanto o más que yo) y esa característica suya me había sorprendido pero también había hecho que ella me gustará más. Parecía que mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos, mientras más le conocía… más me prendaba de ella.

\- Yo no quiero nada más pero si tú quieres…- Elena respondió.

\- Joe, tráenos la cuenta. Por favor- dije posteriormente.

Joe se ausento momentáneamente y al volver, nos indico el monto de cuanto habíamos consumido. Elena se dispuso a sacar su billetera pero yo la detuve.

\- Yo invito- le dije.

\- Pero Damon. ¡Al menos déjame pagar la mitad!- Elena protesto antes de que yo entregara los billetes a Joe.

Si bien era cierto que mis finanzas no estaban en el mejor momento, no me pareció correcto aceptar su dinero. Principalmente porque para mí aquella cena había sido algo así como: nuestra primera cita.

\- Te acompañaré a casa- ofrecí al salir del establecimiento.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que yo pida un taxi- Elena contestó.

\- Vale.

Yo me paré al borde de la acera y extendí mi brazo hasta lograr que uno de los vehículos amarillos se detuviera.

Elena después comenzó a quitarse mi chaqueta pero yo la detuve, tomando su mano.

\- Quédatela, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos- dije mirándole a los ojos.

\- Ok- ella contestó y luego, me abrazo. Yo la estreche con fuerza. No quería dejarla ir - Gracias, por esta velada encantadora- Elena dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla y entonces, ella se alejó de mí y subió al taxi.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

El vehículo recorrió las vías a toda velocidad. Había mucho movimiento en las calles. Los establecimientos comerciales estaban repletos y había gente de todo tipo en los alrededores. La ciudad estaba más despierta que nunca…Cuando finalmente, el taxista llegó a mi destino. Me apresure a pagarle y sin más, salí del vehículo.

\- ¿Elijah?- dije al reconocer al hombre parado frente a la entrada del edificio donde yo vivía.

\- Hola, nena- él respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí… creí que estabas en Inglaterra- respondí nerviosa.

Él me había tomado con la guardia baja. Durante los últimos días yo había pensado mucho acerca de nuestra relación. Esto, lo que fuera que tuviéramos, no estaba funcionando y yo, había decidido terminar con ello. Sin embargo, al ver a Elijah otra vez y luciendo tan devastadoramente guapo… mi voluntad había vuelto a flaquear.

\- Llegué hace un par de horas. Te llamé a tú móvil pero como no me contestaste decidí venir aquí. Quería sorprenderte.

\- Y vaya que lo haz hecho- dije.

Elijah entonces se acerco a mí, reduciendo la distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío. Él acaricio mi cabello y me beso brevemente en los labios.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- él preguntó tocando la chaqueta que yo llevaba puesta. Parecía que de solo ver la prenda él hubiera deducido que pertenecía a otro hombre.

\- Esta noche salí con un amigo- admití.

\- Un amigo. ¿Tengo que preocuparme por él?- Elijah espetó y se notaba que estaba celoso.

\- No- le mentí- es solo eso, un buen amigo.

\- Bien- él respondió antes de besarme de nuevo en los labios. Esta vez su beso fue diferente. Fue rudo y posesivo. Elijah me estrecho contra sí con fuerza y devoró mi boca con ímpetu… Yo me deje llevar. Tenía casi un mes sin ser besada y se sentía bien.

Subimos juntos al departamento. Bonnie se había quedado a pasar la noche con Enzo, así que Elijah y yo, estábamos solos. Nos tumbamos sobre el sillón. Elijah estaba sobre mi y fue cuando sentí sus manos tocarme el muslo que me di cuenta de que tenía que parar esto porque no podía sacarme a Damon de la cabeza. Aún sentía su olor sobre mí. Aún recordaba su voz. Aún sentía sus brazos rodearme la cintura al abrazarnos y su aliento en mi cuello. Si bien era Elijah quien me estaba manoseando ahora, mi mente estaba aún ligada a Damon y por eso, tener sexo con él se sentía mal.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Elijah preguntó irritado. Yo le había apartado de un golpe.

\- Lo siento. Yo no puedo hacer esto- confesé.

\- Te refieres al sexo o… a nosotros - Elijah me preguntó.

\- Ambos- admití.

\- ¿Es por ese hombre con él que te viste esta noche?- él dijo con reproche.

\- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con él- contesté aunque eso no era completamente verdad- es solo que… nosotros nunca conversamos realmente ¡solo tenemos sexo! y siento que no puedo contar contigo porque ¡nunca estas disponible! Siempre prefieres a tú trabajo y además, me haces sentir como si fuera un sucio secreto. Estoy harta de esconderme y de sentirme siempre sola... estar contigo debería hacerme feliz pero no lo hace.

\- Elena…-Elijah susurró mi nombre- Por favor no me dejes -él tomó mi mano- ¡Haré lo que sea!- me ofreció.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable. Yo veía con claridad el temor en sus ojos y tenía la absoluta certeza de que era honesto al decir que no quería perderme…

\- Yo te amo, Elena- Elijah afirmó- estoy enamorado de ti.

Su confesión me desconcertó y fue cuando él me preguntó: ¨ ¿Tú me amas?¨ que supe que el problema en esta relación no radicaba en él, sino en mí. Yo no era feliz con él porque… no estaba enamorada de él.

\- No. Yo no te amo- dije.

La expresión en el rostro de Elijah después de escucharme me desbastó. Él lucía tan miserable. Sin embargo, no fue rencoroso conmigo. Él tomó mi mano derecha y beso con dulzura mis nudillos.

\- Cuídate, nena- él pronuncio antes de salir por la puerta.

Yo me quedé sentada en el sillón sin moverme por un rato. No había esta vez devastación en mí, solo la comprensión de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo había tomado la decisión correcta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Elena Gilbert era frágil e indecisa. Ella siempre complacía a otros. Nunca actuaba, ella solo se dejaba llevar pero ¡no más!

Finalmente, yo había comprendido que no era una princesa en apuros y definitivamente no sería un príncipe el que vendría a salvarme. Si alguien tenía el poder de salvarme, esa era yo. Yo tenía que cambiar. Tenía que dejar de actuar como una victima y librarme de todas mis ataduras. Romper mi relación con Elijah había sido el primer paso para ello pero ahora, yo tenía que hacer algo mucho más arduo. Tenía que dejar la universidad.

Y ¡lo hice! Esa mañana acudí a la facultad y me retiré de la carrera. Hablé con el jefe del departamento de control de estudios y este me pidió que antes de tomar una decisión drástica conversará con una de las orientadoras sociales. Por ello, conversé con la tediosa mujer. Ella me preguntó si tenía problemas familiares y luego, me interrogo acerca de mi vida sexual y si estaba consumiendo drogas. Finalmente, la mujer me dio un discurso acerca de que era normal sentirme confundida a los 22 años Blah Blah Blah y posteriormente, acordamos que yo tomará un semestre sabático para ordenar mis ideas. Ahora, solo tenía que informárselo a mis padres y sabía que hacerlo no iba a ser pacifico. Esto iba a ser una hecatombe….

Entro al restaurante y de inmediato vislumbro a mi padre. Él viste un traje negro y una corbata color azul con puntos rojos.

Él se encuentra sentado al fondo del pasillo y al notarme, agita su mano derecha.

Yo me acerco, dando pasos lentos, hasta la mesa donde él se encuentra sentado.

\- Hola, cariño- él dice.

\- Hola papá-respondo, dándole un abrazo.

El mesonero se acerca, él toma nota de nuestros pedidos y posteriormente, se retira.

\- ¿Y mamá? Creí que nos acompañaría.

\- Ella iba a acompañarnos pero se acerca Nochebuena y eso la tiene muy estresada. Ella aún esta en casa eligiendo la decoración y el menú… ya sabes como es ella al respecto.

Por supuesto que sabía como era ella. Para mi madre nuestra cena navideña siempre era ocasión para reafirmar su status. Ella invitaba a todas sus elitistas amistades y derrochaba dinero ante ellas. ¡Yo odiaba esas reuniones! Odiaba la falsedad de esas personas. Lo hipócritas y superficiales que eran todos y cada uno de ellos.

Doy un sorbo a mi copa de vino y entonces, el mesonero trae los platos.

Comemos y mientras lo hacemos papá habla. Él se queja del tráfico, conversa sobre política, etc., hasta que el elefante en la habitación finalmente hace acto de presencia.

\- ¿Qué tal todo en la Universidad?- papá pregunta y sé que el momento ha llegado. No puedo postergar más esta confrontación.

\- La verdad es que…- hago pausa y me armo de valor- lo he dejado, papá. Me he retirado de la carrera. - confieso mientras mi corazón late con fuerza.

\- Entiendo. ¿Haz decidido tomarte un semestre libre para viajar?

\- No, papá. He decidido dejarlo, de forma definitiva- digo y papá estalla.

\- ¿Haz enloquecido? ¡Solo te quedan dos semestres para obtener el titulo! En menos de un año te graduaras y trabajaras conmigo, ¡como siempre lo deseaste! Ese es tu sueño, Elena. Lo que haz querido desde pequeña.

\- No, no, no- le grito- ese nunca ha sido mi sueño ¡es tú sueño! Yo odio la ingeniería ¡me aburre! La única razón por la cual soporte todos estos años fue porque quería hacerte feliz pero ¡ya no puedo!

\- No voy a permitir que hagas esto, Elena- él me amenaza- No voy a permitir que mandes tu vida al diablo.

\- No puedes impedirlo, papá ¡Esta decisión ya la tome! - yo afirmo, mirándole con altanería.

Papá tiene la cara muy roja, jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido.

\- Pues entonces olvídate de las tarjetas de crédito, del apartamento que ¡yo te pagó!, de los viajes durante el verano…. ¡no pienso seguir manteniéndote! Si quieres ser una fracasada entonces, vivirás como tal.

\- Bien, si así quieres que sea ¡Así será! – le grito, levantándome abruptamente de la mesa y al hacerlo una de las copas cae al suelo.

Mi padre grita mi nombre a mis espaldas pero yo no volteo. Camino sin detenerme hasta salir del restaurant y afuera, apoyada contra la acera, lloro. Estoy aterrorizada. Toda mi vida he sido la niña de papá. He tenido todo cuanto he querido con solo pedirlo, jamás he trabajado y ahora, tendré que valerme por mi misma y no sé si soy capaz de hacerlo. En este momento necesito hablar con alguien. No con cualquiera, yo necesito hablar con Damon. Así que me obligo a parar el llanto y posteriormente, pido un taxi…

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

No me agrada el mes de Diciembre. No me trae buenos recuerdos.

Fue en Nochebuena cuando Lily Salvatore, mi madre biológica, decidió abandonarnos para irse con su amante. Recuerdo que la mañana de esa Navidad, Giuseppe (mi padre) enloqueció. Él nos levanto a gritos a Stefan y a mi, nos pregunto sobre el paradero de nuestra madre y al no darle una respuesta él nos golpeo reiteradamente. Yo solo tenía 10 años y Stefan, mi hermano, tenía 7 años. Ese fue el primero de muchos años de maltratos.

Giuseppe nunca había sido cariñoso con nosotros pero no fue hasta que nuestra madre se fue de casa que el comenzó a agredirnos físicamente. Él nos odiaba. A Stefan porque era débil y a mi porque, yo tenía los ojos de mi madre.

Nosotros nunca recibíamos regalos de su parte. Ni en nuestro cumpleaños y mucho menos durante navidad. A temprana edad comprendí que Santa nunca llegaba a mi casa porque Santa no existía. Al igual que Dios tampoco debía hacerlo porque él permitía que nuestro padre nos causara tal sufrimiento, a pesar de las persistentes oraciones de Stefan.

Durante los venideros años, Giuseppe comenzó a beber y perdió su trabajo. Luego de eso las cosas empeoraron. Él entabló amistad con delincuentes y estaba demasiado ocupado gastando su dinero con prostitutas como para comprarnos comida. No obstante, sobrevivimos gracias a Lexi, nuestra vecina. Ella solía pasar cada día y asegurarse de que comiéramos y también curaba nuestras heridas. Ella fue quien confrontó a Giuseppe, quien contactó a las autoridades y finalmente, se convirtió en nuestro tutor legal.

Después de eso, Stefan y yo tuvimos buenas navidades. Navidades llenas de regalos, comida y afecto. Si embargo, nunca he podido dejar atrás los malos recuerdos. Esta época del año siempre será difícil para mí.

Tocan el timbre y el sonido rompe el hilo de mis pensamientos. Yo camino hasta la puerta y le abro. Lo que veo en el umbral me toma por sorpresa. Es Elena y ella luce fatal. Tiene el maquillaje corrido y los ojos muy rojos. Ella a penas me ve, me abraza y yo le estrecho contra mi pecho. Por unos segundos me olvido de mi pasado, me olvido de todo y solo me concentro en ella. En su pelo suave, en el olor que desprende su piel…

Después, Elena se sienta en el sillón. Yo me siento a su lado. Tan cerca que nuestros brazos pueden rozarse. Elena evade mirarme. Ella se mantiene en silencio por unos minutos y yo acaricio su mano, obligándola a mirarme otra vez.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – yo indago.

\- ¡Lo hice Damon! Hable con mi padre. Le dije que voy a dejar la universidad.

\- ¿y?

\- ¡Enloqueció! Discutimos y fue terrible. Nunca nos habíamos hablado así- ella hace una pausa y respira sonoramente- él va a quitarme las tarjetas de crédito y el departamento sino hago lo que quiere y ¡estoy aterrada! no sé si soy capaz de subsistir sin su ayuda…

\- No voy a mentirte, Elena. No va a ser fácil, esto va a ser realmente duro pero ¡tú puedes hacerlo! Estoy completamente seguro de ello. Solo tienes que sacarte de la cabeza la idea de que ¨no eres lo suficientemente buena¨ porque ¡lo eres!

Elena sonríe, por primera vez en toda la noche sus dientes se asoman a través de sus labios y ella me observa, me observa fijamente.

\- Gracias. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso- ella dice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pov Elena Gilbert**

Es pasada medianoche. Hace horas que debería estar durmiendo pero en su lugar estoy tendida sobre mi cama, leyendo un libro: El Principito. Lo he leído unas veinte veces pero nunca me canso de este. Es de esas historias a las que recurro cuando necesito encontrar respuestas a mi vida.

 _"_ _Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya"-_ yo recito en voz alta, acariciando la página con mis dedos y entonces el teléfono suena interrumpiéndome. Lo dejo repicar un par de veces pero luego pienso que no es algo normal que me llamen a esta hora y que puede tratarse de una emergencia así que finalmente, yo contesto.

\- Hola- la voz de Damon suena al otro lado y en respuesta, todos mis sentidos cobran vida. Ese es el efecto que Damon tiene sobre mí.

\- Hola- digo suavemente.

\- ¿Te he despertado?

\- No, estaba leyendo un libro. ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, solo necesitó preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo?- yo reputo.

\- No. La expectación no me permite dormir- Damon responde.

Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros son confusas. Hablamos casi todos los días y salimos constantemente pero no es nada romántico. Actuamos como amigos sin embargo, aún existe esa intensa atracción sexual entre nosotros. Cada vez que nos tocamos, lo siento y ¡me vuelve completamente loca! Quiero algo más pero al mismo tiempo no quiero perder esto que hemos creado. Me gusta la confianza e intimidad que ahora tenemos. Me gusta pasar el rato con Damon, hacer bobadas a su lado y poder conversar con él casualmente y no quiero complicar las cosas al tener sexo nuevamente, sin embargo, ¡quiero tener sexo con él! Pienso en ello constantemente y estoy comenzando a creer que tengo un severo problema.

\- ¿Tienes planes para Nochebuena?- Damon dice.

\- No, realmente. Ya sabes como están las cosas con mis padres así que ir a la fiesta familiar no es una opción… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- yo contesto.

\- Porque pensé que ya que estas libre podrías acompañarme a casa. Mi hermano Stefan ha regresado y mamá quiere que yo vaya también, ella esta organizando una cena familiar.

\- ¿Quieres que pase las navidades contigo y tú familia?- digo sorprendida. Esto es un paso importante, muy importante.

\- Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. ¿Tú qué dices?

\- No lo sé, Damon… aún no consigo trabajo y no creo que sea una buena idea gastar mis ahorros en un pasaje de avión.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso! Lo tengo todo planeado. Hable con Enzo, él nos va a prestar uno de sus coches. Creo que lo más económico es irnos por carretera, si quieres podríamos detenernos en varias ciudades como Filadelfia y Washington… será un viaje de dos días- Damon explica.

¨ _Dos días solos los dos_ ¨- pienso entusiasmada y si, imágenes muy sucias se me pasan por la cabeza.

\- Ok, iré- finalmente contesto.

\- Genial- Damon dice risueño y yo no tengo que verlo para saber que esta sonriendo.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Esa mañana estacioné frente al edificio de Elena. Toqué la corneta un par de veces y al cabo de unos minutos ella apareció con dos maletas grandes colgando de sus frágiles manos. Parecía que ella iba a pasar un mes fuera de casa y no un par de días.

Definitivamente las mujeres no entienden el significado de ¨viajar ligero¨- pensé antes de acercarme a ella y ayudarle con su equipaje. Coloque las maletas dentro de la maletera del Camaro 1969 que Enzo me había prestado para este viaje y luego, le salude.

\- Hola- dije sonriéndole.

\- Hola- ella me contestó mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. Yo me permití detallarla. Elena llevaba una chaqueta gruesa, pantalones oscuros y botas. También se había colocado un gorro de invierno con orejas de oso.

\- Luces linda- dije tocando el pintoresco gorro.

Entramos al vehículo. Seguidamente yo prendí la calefacción y luego, aceleré. Conduje por las calles de Nueva York y cuando atravesamos el puente de Manhattan, Elena abrió la ventana y ella grito ¨ ¡Adiós Nueva York!¨.

\- Siempre había querido hacer eso- ella dijo posteriormente, explicando su arrebato.

Yo reí.

\- Estas loca ¿lo sabes?- le dije mientras pensaba ¨y me gustas, me gustas tanto¨.

No tardamos en ingresar a la autopista interestatal 95. Elena entonces comenzó a jugar con la radio, ella saltaba de estación en estación sin detenerse en ninguna. Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

\- Solo escoge una emisora, Elena- implore.

\- No todavía. Solo espera un momento… - ella replicó y siguió apretando el botón por lo que pareció una tortuosa eternidad hasta que finalmente ella se detuvo.

¨ _Llévame a la ciudad Paraíso, donde el césped es verde y las chicas son hermosas_ ¨-Guns N' Roses resonó por todo el vehículo y Elena cantó a la par. - ¡Vamos, Damon!, canta conmigo- ella pidió haciendo puchero.

Por supuesto que yo la complací y ambos gritamos y nos movimos cual estrellas de Rock sobre nuestros asientos. Al terminar la canción reímos al unisonó con tanta fuerza que el abdomen acabó doliéndome.

\- ¿Qué?- Elena pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba fijamente.

\- Es solo que… me alegra que hayas venido- admití.

Elena luego de oírme se inclinó sobre mí y ella me beso en la comisura del labio.

\- ¿Y eso a que se debió?

\- No puedes decir cosas como esa y esperar que no te bese, Damon – ella contesto con desfachatez y yo sonreí ampliamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Playlist:** Andrew Belle – Pieces¨. El link para oírle en youtube es este: watch?v=31A6gGx9d7U

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Luego de tres horas en la autopista, llegamos a la ciudad de Filadelfia. Allí, lo primero que hicimos fue buscar un hotel donde alojarnos. Visitamos varios establecimientos y en nuestro quinto intento hayamos un hotel que no excedía nuestro presupuesto y que no era desagradable. El único inconveniente es que solo tenían camas matrimoniales.

\- Yo puedo dormir en el suelo- dije cuando estuvimos en la habitación porque yo no quería que Elena se sintiera incomoda o presionada a tener un encuentro sexual conmigo.

\- ¡No seas ridículo!- ella respondió y oírla fue un alivio- la compartiremos.

Una vez solventado el problema de la cama, almorzamos en un restaurante cercano al hotel y luego, nos propusimos conocer la ciudad. Elena había elaborado una lista de lugares a los que visitar en Filadelfia, estos eran:

ü El Centro histórico.

ü Los Escalones de Rocky.

ü El Bar de Frank.

Como debíamos ahorrar combustible para el resto del viaje, decidimos aparcar el vehículo y desplazarnos en transporte público.

Cuando llegamos al Centro Histórico de Filadelfia los museos ya estaban cerrados. Sin embargo, si pudimos ascender las célebres escalinatas de ¨Rocky¨ y al llegar a la cima Elena me hizo elevar los brazos y tararear la emblemática canción del boxeador. Posteriormente, visitamos el famoso Bar de Frank. El lugar era realmente estupendo. En las paredes había fotos de escritores, cantantes y actores famosos, además la música era asombrosa y también los tragos. Bebimos mucho, hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió difuso.

Recuerdo sus ojos castaños fijos en los míos y el calor de su mano sobre mi pierna. También recuerdo su sonrisa amplia y dulce.

\- Voy al tocador, ya regreso- Elena dijo y yo la vi marchar, observando el movimiento de sus caderas y su trasero.

Me debatí varios minutos entre hacerlo o no. A pesar de mi embriaguez, yo aún estaba consiente de que si daba este paso todo entre nosotros cambiaria. Pero ¡lo hice!, me levante del asiento y recorrí el local hasta el estrecho pasillo donde se encontraba el tocador de damas. Espere a que ella saliera y entonces, la tomé entre mis brazos y la bese. Fue un beso tórrido y embriagador, el cual hizo que la sangre ardiera por mis venas y en todo lo que yo podía pensar en aquel momento era que yo debía tenerla o morir.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

Nos estábamos besando. Damon me había emboscado al salir del baño del bar y me había acorralado contra una de las paredes del establecimiento. Su boca había acaparado la mía con ferocidad y yo no había opuesto ninguna resistencia. Al contrario, yo había aferrado su camisa y le había estrechado contra mi.

Este beso era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiéramos compartido en el pasado. Más fogoso, más profundo…. Era más, mucho más. Algo que yo no comprendía porque no lo había sentido antes. La sensación me ofuscaba el pensamiento y yo me sentía como si estuviera siendo tragada por un tornado. Yo giraba, giraba y giraba junto a él, sin tener ningún control.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte-¿Qué me estas haciendo?

\- ¿Lo sientes también?- él contesto.

\- Si, lo hago- asevere.

Juntos salimos del bar y así, ebrios y delirantes, recorrimos las calles de Filadelfia. Nosotros gritamos, danzamos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos todo el camino hasta llegar al hotel.

En la habitación nos desvestimos con torpeza. Yo me golpee contra la lámpara de la mesa de noche al tratar de despojarme de la camisa.

\- ¡Auch!- chille.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Damon pregunto con dulzura.

\- Si, solo me golpee en el brazo con la lámpara.

\- Ven, déjame ayudarte- él ofreció, dándome un beso en la zona donde yo me había golpeado.

Después él me despojó de toda la ropa y desnuda, me tumbó sobre la cama.

\- Quiero besarte- Damon susurró contra mi cuello.

\- ¿No es acaso eso lo que has hecho durante toda la noche?- conteste.

\- No, aún no te he besado donde deseo- él respondió y luego, Damon separo mis piernas y descendió hacia mi sur.

\- Oh… ¡Damon!- chille al sentir sus labios en mi intimidad.

Él me devoró hasta que cada punto de mi cuerpo termino vibrando y yo no podía pensar en nada más que su nombre y proferir blasfemias.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

En aquel momento todo en lo que podía pensar y sentir era la presencia de Elena. Ella acaparaba todo mi mundo. Yo tenía su dulce sabor en mi boca mientras sus piernas se apoyaban a cada lado de mi cuello y su voz resonaba a través de la habitación. Ella pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez… y yo no pare de degustar su intimidad hasta que le sentí estremecerse y entonces, eleve la mirada hasta su rostro y le vi correrse mientras aún le estimulaba con mis dedos. Era precioso todo ello. El sonrojo en su piel, el delirio en su mirada. Era lo más bello que había visto en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunté. Yo peine sus cabellos humedecidos y les aparté de su rostro.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si, estoy bien- ella aseguró envolviendo sus piernas a mí alrededor- pero aún no he terminado contigo- dijo con picardía rozándose contra mí. Yo suspire y cerré brevemente los ojos. Lo que ella me estaba haciendo se sentía muy bien y yo estaba muy duro. Elena siguió frotándose contra mí y tuve que interrumpirla porque de lo contrario yo iba a venirme antes de poder hundirme entre sus tiernos pliegues.

\- Detente- ordené con tono dominante, inmovilizando sus caderas. Nos miramos a los ojos y yo me incliné sobre ella y besé suavemente sus labios antes de apartarme para colocarme el preservativo.

Fue entonces cuando me invadió el pánico. Estaba aterrado porque sabía que esto era diferente a todo lo anterior. Elena ya no era una desconocida sensual a la que yo solo quería follar. Ella ahora era mi amiga. Yo conocía todo acerca de ella y me preocupaba por ella. Ella significaba más para mí de lo que había significado ninguna otra mujer en mi vida y yo no quería arruinarlo. No quería lastimarla y no quería perderla.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Algo andaba mal. Damon se había colocado el preservativo pero no se había acercado a mí. Él permanecía inmóvil y callado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dije abrazándole de espaldas y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Nada- él respondió.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no estamos teniendo sexo en este momento?- reputé.

\- Eso es lo que esto significa para ti ¿solo sexo?- Damon pregunto de repente.

Yo no esperaba esa reacción de su parte. Sabía que tarde o temprano nosotros tendríamos esta conversación pero no ahora, no antes del coito.

\- ¿Lo es para ti?- contesté, evadiendo la pregunta porque no quería ser la primera en admitir sus sentimientos.

Damon tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y él, la acerco a su boca para posteriormente besar mis nudillos.

\- No- él dijo en un susurro.

\- Tampoco lo es para mí- yo confesé.

Fue entonces cuando Damon me atrajo hacia él. Él me beso en los labios y me tumbó sobre la cama, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Yo oprimí su espalda y me abrí por completo a él. Damon se introdujo en mí suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos. Nos movimos acoplados, tomando y dando todo al otro.

\- Te sientes tan bien- él dijo- Tan suave y apretada. Tan condenadamente perfecta.

Él era grande y me hacia sentir tan llena. Yo estaba cerca de mi culminación pero necesitaba que acelerara su ritmo.

\- Más rápido.

\- Aún no, amor- Damon me torturó.

\- Por favor- suplique pero él no obedeció. Él siguió poseyéndome lento y profundo hasta llevarme al limite entre placer y dolor, fue allí cuando él elevo mi pierna y comenzó a penetrarme rudo, estimulando un punto en mi interior que yo hasta ese momento no sabia que existía. Después, Damon enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y él se dejó venir conmigo. La sensación fue absolutamente abrumadora. Fue un orgasmo como ningún otro, tan intenso que me hizo llorar.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore**

Elena estaba llorando. Lagrimas cubrían sus hermosos ojos. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho? Yo me había comportado como un completo bruto.

\- Elena, perdóname- pedí- por favor, no llores.

Ella no respondió.

\- Por favor, dime algo. ¿Te he lastimado?- dije desesperado y ella, en respuesta me sonrío.

\- No, por supuesto que no me lastimaste- contestó.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?- pregunte confundido.

\- ¿Por qué crees, tontito?- ella reputo, echándose sobre mi. Y yo comprendí que sus lágrimas no se debían a que ella sintiese dolor sino al placer que yo le había provocado.

\- ¿Tan bueno fue?- dije sorprendido, ya que ninguna otra mujer había llorado al estar en una cama conmigo.

\- Si- ella contestó sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí- el mejor de toda mi vida- aseguro contra mí boca y eso bastó para volver a ponerme duro.

\- Por ahora- respondí aferrando sus caderas.

\- ¿Es un ofrecimiento?

\- No, es una promesa- dije hundiendo mi cabeza entre sus pechos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pov Damon Salvatore**

Elena se remueve, ella abre los parpados y me nota. Nuestras miradas se encuentran brevemente y entonces, ella entra en pánico. Elena se aparta y se cubre los senos con la sabana.

\- ¡Oh dios mío!- exclama- Dime que no hemos hecho lo que creo que hemos hecho- ella dice.

Esto es justo lo que yo más temía, mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

\- Elena…-trato de decirle lo mucho que me importa. Lo mucho que la noche anterior significo para mí porque ¨ _Yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti_ ¨- pienso pero no se lo digo porque entonces ella comienza a reírse. Carcajea histéricamente y yo me quedo atónito sin comprender su actitud.

\- ¿Estas teniendo un ataque de pánico?- digo confundido.

\- ¡No!- Elena contesta- Solo estaba jugando contigo.

Elena se acerca a mí y luego, acaricia mi cabello. El tacto me eriza la piel.

\- ¿Realmente crees que me arrepentiría?- ella me pregunta.

\- Era lo que más temía. Que despertarás y todo se estropeara- yo confieso.

\- Damon… - ella susurra mi nombre y su aliento calienta mis labios- Nunca me arrepentiré. No de lo que pasó ayer. No de haberte conocido- dice antes de besarme.

Mis manos recorren su espalda y mi lengua danza con la suya. Elena sujeta mi rostro y ella enreda su pierna derecha en mi cadera. Nos movemos toscamente y finalmente, caemos sobre la cama. Yo de espaldas con ella sobre mí. Elena me envuelve y ella me posee suavemente, lentamente. Es una dulce tortura…

 **Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Los dedos de Damon asen mis caderas mientras me muevo sobre él. Damon suspira contra mi oído y él besa mi cuello tan intensamente que sé que voy a terminar con un chupetón. Yo rodeo su espalda con mis brazos y me dejo ir. El placer me invade por completo y cuando creo que estoy por acabar entonces Damon comienza a estimularme haciendo que me corra nuevamente. Mis dedos del pie se arquean y yo araño su espalda. Damon besa mi boca y me encuentro realmente vulnerable porque creo que jamás podre sentirme de esta manera con ninguna otra persona. Lo que Damon y yo tenemos, esta conexión. Es insuperable.

Nos derrumbamos sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos lánguidos todavía entrelazados. No mediamos palabra por algunos minutos, solo se escucha el sonido de nuestras respiraciones.

\- Debemos comenzar a vestirnos si queremos llegar a Mystic Falls esta noche- Damon dice.

\- ¡No!- me quejo acurrucándome- No quiero irme. ¡No quiero dejar esta cama nunca!- digo caprichosa. Damon ríe muy alto.

\- ¡Yo tampoco!- él dice tocando mi cabello- pero mi familia nos espera, Elena. Damon me besa en la frente y luego, él se levanta. Yo le observo caminar desnudo hasta el baño y me muerdo los labios al contemplar su glorioso trasero…

Fue arduo que Damon y yo pudiéramos quitarnos las manos de encima pero, luego de una ronda más de sexo espectacular en la ducha, lo hicimos. Nos vestimos y abandonamos el Hotel. Posteriormente, almorzamos en una cafetería y sin más, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el Estado de Virgínea.

Esta vez no había tiempo para diversión, íbamos contra el reloj. Si queríamos llegar a la cena de Nochebuena debíamos conducir por seis horas, y eso hicimos. Damon condujo las tres primeras horas y yo, las ultimas tres. En carretera comencé a notar los síntomas de la resaca, mis ojos ardían por el sol y la cabeza me martillaba. Damon también parecía estar sufriendo los estragos de la noche anterior, sin embargo, solo hicimos dos paradas, una para reabastecer la gasolina y otra para utilizar el baño. Así, a las 6:00 pm en punto vimos el letrero ¨Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls¨.

Mientras yo conducía a través de las calles de su pueblo natal Damon no paraba de señalar sitios y de contar anécdotas: ¨Enzo dio su primer recital en ese restaurante¨, ¨ ¡Esa es mi escuela!¨, etc. Era un pequeño tour en la vida del misterioso Damon Salvatore y yo estaba disfrutando cada momento de ello.

\- Es aquí, esta es mi casa- Damon índico cuando nos situamos frente a una vivienda blanca de techo rojo.

\- Es bonita- yo dije.

Bajamos y caminamos hasta la puerta. Allí Damon tomó mi mano.

\- ¡Estas temblando!- Damon expreso mientras mis dedos se encontraban entrelazados con los suyos.

\- Estoy nerviosa- admití- quiero agradarles.

Damon me sonrió ampliamente.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ¡Les agradaras!- él me aseguró- Es decir, ¿Quién podría no amarte, Elena Gilbert?- dijo antes de darme un beso que calentó mis labios y que aceleró mi corazón.

¨Era imposible no amarme¨ ¡eso era lo que Damon había dicho! Pero ¿Qué significaba? Acaso, ¿Damon me amaba?

Tocamos el timbre y minutos después la puerta se abrió y tras de ella apareció una mujer rubia. Ella tenía el cabello corto y llevaba puesto un pintoresco sweater escarlata con el dibujo de un Reno plasmado sobre su pecho.

A penas vio a Damon, ella lo abrazo.

\- Te extrañe mucho, cariño.

\- Yo también te extrañe- él contesto.

Ellos se mantuvieron sujetos por unos instantes y al separarse, la mujer notó mi presencia y me sonrió. Ella tenía una sonrisa muy dulce al igual que su rostro. Todo en ella inspiraba confianza y te hacia sentir seguro.

\- Tú debes ser Elena. Damon me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya creo conocerte.

\- ¿En serio?- dije sorprendida.

\- Si. Siempre que le llamo tú nombre sale a relucir. Elena esto, Elena aquello…estas siempre en su mente- su madre afirmó y entonces, al girar a verlo noté que Damon se había sonrojado. Era la primera vez que sus mejillas se enrojecían de esa forma en mi presencia y era realmente adorable.

\- ¡Basta mamá! Me estas avergonzando- él se quejó como si fuera un adolescente y yo reí.

Entramos a la casa y Lexi me mostró el interior. Este era grande pero acogedor. Había fotos de Damon por todos lados, aunque noté que no tenía imágenes de él cuando era un niño.

También me percaté de que ellos eran apasionados por la navidad, es decir, había un árbol gigantesco, colorido y resplandeciente en el medio de la Sala, botas con los nombres de los miembros de la familia colgadas sobre la chimenea, todo en la estancia era de color verde o rojo y muy brillante… esta casa parecía salida de un comercial de Coca-Cola.

Se oyeron pasos tras mi espalda y dos personas aparecieron. Una alta mujer pelirroja quien llevaba puesto un sweater igual al de Lexi y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ellos abrazaron a Damon y luego me saludaron a mí. Se trataba de Stefan, el hermano de Damon, y de Sage, su ¨otra¨ madre adoptiva.

Damon había mencionado a Sage varias veces pero siempre pensé que era un hombre. Ahora todo encajaba. Sage y Lexi eran pareja. Ellas adoptaron a Damon y a Stefan cuando estos eran adolescentes.

\- Mucho gusto, Elena – Sage me saludó sonriéndome.

Stefan por su parte era más confianzudo, él se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la mejilla.

\- Un placer conocerte, Elena- Stefan dijo con evidente coquetería. Él estaba flirteando conmigo y yo no había sido la única en notarlo. Ya que Damon de inmediato colocó su brazo a mi alrededor.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

La velada esta marchando de maravillas. Elena ha agradado a mis madres. Ellas ahora están en la cocina bebiendo ponche y cotorreando como si fueran viejas amigas. Sin embargo, Stefan se esta portando como un verdadero idiota.

\- Elena es realmente hermosa y dulce - Stefan dice de repente.

\- Y es mi novia- digo territorial, ya que creo que es hora de que mi hermanito entienda que Elena es ¨mía¨ y que por tanto debe guardar distancia.

\- ¿Novia, eh?- Stefan replica divertido.

\- ¡si! Mi no-vi-a, así que mantente lejos de ella- le amenazo y Stefan se carcajea- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- Es solo que… nunca te había visto tan celoso ni tan posesivo con una mujer. Todas las anteriores eran solo ¨tus amigas¨ y no te importaba compartirlas.

\- Elena es diferente- yo afirmo- ¿entendido?

\- Si, hermano. Entendido- Stefan contesta y de esa manera, ambos limamos las asperezas.

Cuando llega la hora de cenar. Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa. Sage nos insta a orar y posteriormente, degustamos la deliciosa comida que Lexi ha preparado: Pavo al horno relleno de pasas, puré de papas dulces con salsa de arándanos y ensalada de manzana con rallado de zanahoria.

Mientras saboreo los alimentos no puedo evitar pensar en las navidades de mi niñez. En esos tiempos en que Stefan y yo pasábamos la noche en vela con nuestros estómagos vacios, esperando que Santa llegase con comida y regalos pero en su defecto solo aparecía el borracho de mi padre para golpearnos y abusarnos…Abruptamente me levanto de la mesa y salgo al pórtico. Necesito despejar mi mente por un momento.

 **Pov Elena Gilbert.**

No comprendo que diablos ha sucedido. En un segundo estábamos comiendo todos juntos y al otro, Damon se ha levantado de la mesa y ha salido de la casa.

\- Es algo que suele pasarle durante la cena- Lexi me explica- la navidad no es fácil para él. No sé si te lo ha contado pero su infancia fue muy dura. La de ambos – ella dice mirando a Stefan- pero especialmente para Damon.

Ellos me aconsejan que lo deje a solas pero no les obedezco. Yo me levanto de la mesa y voy tras él.

Lo encuentro sentado en el pórtico con la mirada en el horizonte. Yo me acerco y me siento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- digo.

\- No lo sé, yo solo… sentí que debía salir de allí o iba a enloquecer- Damon confiesa.

Yo envuelvo su mano en la mía y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Todo es culpa de él – Damon dice- del maldito de mi padre. Es su culpa que mi mente este tan jodida.

Damon nunca antes me había hablado de su padre biológico y ahora que sé que ese hombre le causo daño, yo lo odio. Lo odio sin conocerlo y en este momento se me parte el corazón al pensar en ese niño pequeño, en el niño que Damon fue.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Estaba con Damon cuando recibí la llamada de Bonnie. Fue durante la mañana de Navidad. Nosotros estábamos en la Sala de su casa, viendo la televisión en el sillón de la Sala mientras tomábamos café. Damon comenzó a besar mi cuello, suave y luego profundo.

\- ¡Hey! Estamos en la casa de tus madres- dije apartándole.

\- Ellas nos hicieron dormir en cuartos separados, lo menos que se merecen es que profanemos su sillón- él respondió mordaz.

\- Solo fue una noche- repliqué.

\- Pero fue la noche más larga de mi vida- Damon aseguro antes de besarme. Yo enloquecía cuando él me besaba así, succionando mis labios para luego introducirse por completo en mi boca… Yo dejé que él se ubicara sobre mí y me tumbase completamente sobre el sillón… hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Lo deje repicar 4 veces y entonces, me aparté y contesté. Damon emitió una maldición.

\- Elena…- Escuche la voz de Bon al otro lado.

\- ¡Bon! Feliz navidad- dije de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- ella me pregunto. Yo me aleje de Damon y salí al cobertizo para tener privacidad.

\- Estoy bien, muy pero muy ¡bien!. Damon y yo, estamos juntos otra vez - confesé y Bonnie emitió un grito.

\- ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que ustedes dos iban a terminar haciéndolo nuevamente como conejos- ella exclamo y yo carcajeé en respuesta.

\- Y tú, ¿Cómo haz estado?- le pregunté.

\- Bueno… algo grande pasó anoche. ¡Enzo y yo vamos a casarnos!

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío!

\- ¡Si! Él me lo propuso durante la cena. Estábamos con mis padres y entonces Enzo se arrodillo y me lo pidió. Por supuesto dije que si. Lo amo, Elena. Lo amo muchísimo…

\- Bon, estoy tan contenta por ti. Sé que serán muy felices.

\- Tú serás la madrina y Damon el padrino. Queremos casarnos en febrero y…¡estoy tan emocionada! No puedo esperar a que regreses para comenzar a planearlo todo juntas.

\- Yo también estoy emocionada y ¡Quiero ver el anillo!- dije y ambas reímos.

\- Tengo que colgar, te veré en un par de días. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti- respondí antes de terminar la llamada.

Guardé el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y después ingrese a la vivienda.

\- Bonnie y Enzo van a casarse- vocifere a penas vi a Damon. Él no pareció sorprendido con la noticia.

\- ¿Lo sabias?- le pregunte, Damon asintió.

\- Enzo planeó proponérselo desde Octubre. Él esta completamente enamorado de ella.

\- Y ella de él – repliqué- Son afortunados.

\- Si, lo son- Damon contesto.

El momento se sintió incomodo y la razón era porque las cosas aún no estaban definidas entre Damon y yo. Nosotros habíamos sido amantes y luego, amigos pero ahora: ¿Qué éramos?. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? y ¿Hacia donde se dirigía esta relación?

 **Algunos días antes, en Nueva York…**

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

\- ¿Cuál es el asunto entre tú y Elena Gilbert?- Enzo me pregunto.

Nos encontrábamos en el parque haciendo ejercicio, como solíamos hacer cada fin de semana.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- reputé haciéndome el tonto. Enzo en respuesta me dirigió una sarcástica mirada.

\- Déjame ver... Pasas casi todo tú tiempo con ella y cuando no estas con ella ¡hablas sobre ella! Además, ustedes no paran de coquetearse y se miran como si quisieran desnudarse él uno al otro pero ¡No lo hacen! Y lo sé porque tu frustración sexual es evidente… ¿Quieres que siga? o tengo que incomodarte aún más para que sueltes la sopa.

\- Vale- dije en rendición porque conocía a Enzo y sabia que podía seguir hablando de ello sin parar por días- Elena y yo, tuvimos algo… hace algún tiempo.

\- Se más especifico- Enzo insistió, frenando el trote.

\- Tuvimos sexo, ¡Sexo espectacular! Pero fue mucho más que eso. Ella me gustaba, realmente me gustaba.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Todavía te gusta?

\- Si. Me gusta aún más que antes.

\- ¿Entonces porque no la estas follando?

\- Porque ella ya no es una aventura, ella ahora es mi amiga. Una de mis mejores amigas y tal vez, esto te sonara estúpido pero no quiero solo acostarme con ella. Elena realmente me importa.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!- Enzo exclamó- tú estas enamorado de ella- él afirmó y yo me quede estático, sin saber que responder.

Elena era diferente, lo había sido desde el momento en que la conocí. Había algo en ella, algo que me fascino desde el primer encuentro. Cuando estábamos juntos era eléctrico e impredecible. Ella me hacia creer que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo ella me comprendía, me hacia sentir que no estaba solo en este mundo. Yo siempre anhelaba besarla y su risa… Oh, su risa era el mejor sonido del mundo.

\- Si, tal vez lo estoy- acepté.

\- Tienes que decírselo, Damon. Si realmente quieres a esta chica… ¡Tienes que luchar por ella!- Enzo dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

Sabía que Enzo tenía razón. Yo debía luchar por Elena o sino iba a perderla porque una chica como ella no iba a estar soltera por siempre. Sin embargo, yo estaba aterrado.

Había creído amar antes y ambas veces había terminado siendo lastimado.

Yo había amado a Lily Salvatore, mi madre biológica, pero ella se había largado. Lily me abandono y siguió con su vida, sin mirar atrás. Por su culpa mi infancia fue una completa pesadilla.

Y también había amado a Andy Star, mi primera novia, y ella había jugado con mi mente. Yo la había tenido en un altar durante años hasta que descubrí que a mis espaldas se había acostado con prácticamente todo el instituto, convirtiéndome en la burla de todos y aún así, yo la perdoné y seguí siendo manipulado por ella durante años.

El amor como yo lo había conocido significaba permitir que otra persona te abusara y te destruyera. Yo no quería volver a sentir eso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

El año 1996 había comenzado. Nos encontrábamos a mediados de Enero. La obra de Damon había sido cancelada semanas antes y por ello, él había tenido que volver a trabajar en un bar. Por mi parte, yo había conseguido empleo como vendedora en una tienda de ropa para niños. Mi horario era hasta las 6:00 pm así que normalmente al salir de la tienda yo me dirigía inmediatamente a casa pero algunas veces, pasaba por el bar primero para ver a Damon.

Y eso fue lo que hice ese día, yo me había aparecido en el bar sin avisar y entonces vi a Damon con Rose.

Desde que él me presentó a esa chica yo la había odiado porque era obvio que ella deseaba a Damon. La chica ni siquiera lo disimulaba. No, ¡ella era descarada! Tocándole en cada oportunidad que podía y haciendo comentarios sugerentes. Pero lo peor de todo aquello era que Damon le seguía el juego y eso, me enloquecía así que cuando les encontré juntos riendo y noté que la mano de ella se encontraba sobre su bícep derecho, yo no pude evitar sentir celos y armar una vergonzosa escena.

Yo fui grosera con Rose y ella por supuesto, se defendió. Nos insultamos y estuvimos a punto de golpearnos pero entonces, Damon me saco a rastras de aquel sitio.

Él me cargó mientras yo gritaba y pateaba.

\- Suéltame, Damon ¡Suéltame! – grité, exigiéndole que me liberara. Damon finalmente me obedeció. Él me deposito sobre la acera.

\- ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- él me reprocho.

\- ¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti?- refuté.

Estábamos en medio de la calle, a las afueras del bar. Aún era invierno y nevaba a nuestro alrededor.

\- No sé de que hablas- él respondió.

\- ¡Sabes muy bien de que hablo!-exclamé-¿Qué sucede entre tú y Rose?

\- Nada. Ella es solo mi amiga- él contestó.

\- Amiga, ah. Entonces ¿Te la follas también? Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Follar como lo hacemos nosotros– le grité.

\- Elena…- Damon dijo, él intentó tocarme pero yo di un paso atrás alejándome- no es así entre ella y yo- él se justificó.

\- ¿Entonces como es Damon?

\- Yo no duermo con Rose ni con nadie, solo contigo. ¨Eso¨ solo lo hago contigo- él aseguró y mi corazón se desbocó en consecuencia.

\- ¿Solo conmigo?- dije con dulzura al comprender lo que sus palabras significaban: él estaba admitiendo que nosotros éramos exclusivos.

Damon volvió a acercárseme, él esta vez me aferró la cadera con sus manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Si, Elena. Solo contigo- él reiteró y yo sonreí.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?- Damon me pregunto en juego-¿Solo lo haces conmigo?

Yo negué con la cabeza, solo para hacerle rabiar.

\- ¿Ah no?- él me recriminó arqueando una de sus cejas y entonces, yo le bese. Damon me estrecho fuertemente y él movió sus labios al ritmo de los míos. Nos dejamos llevar por algunos minutos, acariciándonos y sintiéndonos él uno al otro.

\- Lo siento- yo dije mientras mi frente se apoyaba contra la suya- Me propase con Rose y creé un escándalo en tu trabajo.

\- Esta bien.

\- No, ¡no lo esta Damon! Vas a tener problemas con tu jefe por mi culpa…

\- Ya hablare con él. No te preocupes.

\- ¿En serio no estás molesto conmigo?

\- Estuve molesto contigo, hace algunos minutos pero ahora, no lo estoy- Damon aseveró acariciándome el rostro- no puedo estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo. ¡Simplemente no puedo!, me gustas demasiado- él dijo besando sonoramente mi frente y yo reí.

….

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Me encontraba en mi departamento cuando el timbre sonó. Yo sabia que se trataba de Elena y por eso sonreí de inmediato.

Posteriormente, yo le deje entrar y ella caminó hasta el sillón y sobre este se tumbó profiriendo una exhalación.

Yo me senté a su lado, colocando sus pies sobre mi regazo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

\- Voy a tener que mudarme - ella respondió- Bonnie planea irse a vivir con Enzo en un par de semanas y lo que gano en la tienda no me alcanza para pagar la renta del departamento yo sola.

\- Puedes buscar un nuevo compañero de departamento- le propuse.

\- Si pero ya me conoces. Soy muy quisquillosa y desconfiada, la idea de convivir con un extraño…– ella dijo haciendo una mueca- me horroriza.

\- Bueno, ese compañero no tiene porque ser un extraño para ti… Ese compañero puedo ser yo- ofrecí.

En respuesta los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te mudarías conmigo?

\- ¡Si! Si tú lo deseas.

Elena sonrió ampliamente, los hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos resplandecían. Nunca la había visto tan radiante.

\- ¡Si! Por supuesto que quiero- Elena afirmó- pero ¿Estas seguro de esto? Es un paso trascendental, Damon.

\- Estoy seguro- respondí y Elena entonces se arrojo sobre mí y me beso con fiereza. Sus dedos revolvieron mi pelo y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera.

….

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

Era sábado por la mañana y el departamento se encontraba repleto de cajas. Damon había decidido mudarse conmigo y ese día había venido el camión de mudanza. Oí sus pasos resonar a través de la escalera y luego, su voz.

\- ¡Listo! – Damon dijo, depositando otra caja en el suelo- esta es la última.

\- Así que ya es oficial. Ahora, vivimos juntos.

Él se acercó y me envolvió con sus brazos.

\- Si, es oficial- dijo antes de besarme. Él me estrecho con fuerza y devoró mis labios. Yo acaricié su espalda y apoye mis brazos sobre su cuello…

\- Creo que debería comenzar a desempacar- Damon dijo al separarnos.

\- Si, aunque creo que hay otras cosas mucho más divertidas que podemos hacer primero- ofrecí.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Damon respondió con picardía.

Yo entonces me acerque a su oído y muy suavemente le describí todo lo que quería hacerle. ¨Quiero besarte (allí abajo) y luego, quiero sentirte en mi una y otra vez…¨- le dije con desfachatez. A él le gustaba hablar sucio y yo estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo también.

Después de escucharme, los ojos de Damon centellearon con lujuria, él me tomó entre sus brazos y cargada me llevó hasta ¨nuestra¨ habitación.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pov Elena Gilbert.**

Damon esta teniendo una pesadilla. Esto le ocurre al menos una vez a la semana. Él suele removerse violentamente y algunas veces habla.

Alarmada, acaricio su frente y pronuncio su nombre hasta que Damon despierta. Él esta cubierto en sudor y mira a su alrededor con expresión confusa.

\- Fue una pesadilla- le digo con dulzura.

Damon me observa fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

\- Ahora lo estoy- él me responde, tomando mi mano derecha y acercándola a sus labios. Damon me besa los dedos y yo le sonrió.

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo sobre esto- le digo porque realmente deseo que Damon se abra conmigo, que me cuente sobre su pasado y que juntos podamos superarlo. Existe tanto dolor en su interior, tanta oscuridad y yo solo quiero ayudarlo pero él no me lo permite.

\- Lo sé pero no estoy listo para eso. No aún-él me contesta.

\- Al menos, dime que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor.

\- Solo déjame abrazarte- él pide. Nos tendemos sobre la cama y Damon me rodea la cintura con sus brazos. Él besa mi frente y entonces, cierra los ojos.

...

En Junio recibí una llamada de mi madre. Ella me habló de las aspiraciones políticas de mi padre y me invitó a un evento a celebrarse en el Hotel Hilton. Mi padre deseaba ser alcalde de la ciudad y para ello necesitaba del apoyo de sus dos hijas.

\- Es necesario que hagáis las paces, Elena- Mi madre exigió-Ya hablé con tu padre al respecto y él esta dispuesto a olvidar tú desastroso e infantil comportamiento siempre y cuando regreses a la Universidad.

\- ¡No voy a regresar a la Universidad, mamá! Al menos no para estudiar ingeniería. Si regreso será para estudiar algo que me apasione.

\- ¿Algo como qué?- mi madre espetó- porque ya han pasado seis meses y lo único que haz hecho, es trabajar en una tienducha de Brooklyn e irte a vivir con un bartender.

\- ¡Damon no tiene nada que ver en esto! Así que no lo menciones.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver! Él es solo otra forma que tienes de rebelarte contra nosotros.

\- ¡No es así! Damon no es una fase, él no es una forma de rebelarme… yo, le quiero mamá. Le quiero- confesé. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

Mi madre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos para luego decir: ¨Oh, querida¨ con tono misericordioso.

\- He estado enamorada y te digo que es doloroso, inútil y esta sobrevalorado. Tal vez pienses que querrás a ese chico por siempre pero eventualmente lo odiaras. Lo odiaras intensamente y le culparas de cada aspecto de tú insatisfactoria vida.

\- ¿Es así entre papá y tú?- reputé.

\- No. Nunca quise a tú padre. No antes y no, ahora. Esa es la razón por la que nos llevamos tan bien- ella admitió con desparpajo y yo no pude sino sentir lastima por ella.

...

Unas semanas más tarde tuvimos una visita inesperada. Se trataba de mi hermana Katherine.

Era más allá de la medianoche cuando el timbre de nuestro pequeño apartamento sonó. Damon rezongó, él no quería levantarse ni yo tampoco pero el timbre no cesaba de sonar así que finalmente me levanté, abrí la puerta y allí estaba: Katherine Gilbert o los vestigios de ella. Ya que tenía el vestido arrugado, el cabello rizado revuelto, los labios rotos y marcas en su cuello.

\- Mason- ella indicó, justificando con esa simple palabra todo su aspecto.

Mason Lockwood era desgarradoramente guapo y asquerosamente rico pero también era un grandísimo hijo de puta al que le gustaba golpear a su esposa.

\- No puedo volver a casa y definitivamente no puedo acudir con mamá y papá.

\- Tranquila, puedes quedarte con nosotros.

\- Gracias, hermanita- Kat dijo.

Katherine y yo fuimos muy unidas durante nuestra niñez pero durante la adolescencia nos distanciamos. Ella se convirtió en esta chica glamorosa y popular a la cual perseguían todos los chicos y que encajaba perfectamente en la alta sociedad y yo, por el contrario, me volví una inadaptada.

A los 23 años, durante un viaje **_Saint-Tropez_** con sus amigas, Kat conoció a Mason y a los pocos meses se casaron. Mis padres no pudieron estar más complacidos con la unión. Mason pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de los Estados Unidos, su padre era un magnate petrolero, y él además era educado, atractivo y encantador. Era el hombre perfecto para su hermosa Kat, salvo por sus ¨esporádicos ataques de ira¨.

\- Hey- Damon dijo al asomarse. Él tenía el torso desnudo pero se había colocado el pantalón de piyama.

Kat trato de ocultarse tras las sombras y era evidente que ella no deseaba que nadie la viera en ese estado.

\- ¿Todo bien?- él me pregunto.

\- Si, tranquilo. Ve a dormir, que yo me encargare- dije acariciando su brazo, Damon beso mi mejilla y entonces nos dejo a solas.

Yo busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios y después, me dedique a desinfectar las heridas de Kat.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Fue mi culpa. Fuimos a una fiesta y un hombre me invito a bailar. No le preste importancia porque Mason pareció no percatarse y durante el evento fue muy cariñoso pero al llegar a casa ¡enloqueció! Me llamó zorra y me mordió los labios después trato de estrangularme…

\- Kat, tienes que dejarle. Tienes que divorciarte de ese maniaco.

\- ¡No! Ni hablar. Voy a cumplir 26 en un mes, Elena. Estoy demasiado vieja para regresar a la Universidad y no soporto la idea de tener que buscar otro marido… Sé que Mason tiene sus días malos pero en sus días buenos, él puede ser tan dulce.

\- Estas loca ¿Lo sabias?- espeté en frustración y Katherine en respuesta carcajeo.

\- Claro que lo estoy ¡todos en esta maldita familia lo estamos! Incluso tú, hermanita.

No hablamos más durante aquella noche. Yo le presté una piyama a Kat y ella durmió en el sillón de la sala.

Yo regrese a la habitación y me tendí junto a Damon. Él me abrazo de espaldas y beso mi cuello. No dijo nada pero aún así su contacto me dio todo el confort que necesitaba.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Esa mañana desperté antes que Elena, quería sorprenderles a ella y a su hermana con un buen desayuno así que me levante unas horas antes de lo acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación me encontré con que Katherine Gilbert también se había despertado temprano.

\- Tú debes ser Damon.

\- Y tú debes ser Katherine- contesté.

Ella me sonrió.

Katherine y Elena guardaban un considerable parecido físico. Ambas eran morenas de piel oliva, tenían ojos castaños y rasgos finos pero Katherine era más voluptuosa y sugestiva. Sus pechos eran más prominentes y sus labios más carnosos. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía atraído por ella.

Elena tendría pechos pequeños pero su sonrisa era mucho más hermosa que la de su hermana y su mirada era pura, honesta. Cuando yo miraba a Elena, yo veía en ella un futuro. Mi futuro.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté a Katherine.

\- Un poco-ella admitió.

Caminamos hasta la cocina y allí, yo me puse a condimentar mientras ella me veía.

\- Te ayudaría pero no sé si quiera como prender la estufa. Siempre he tenido sirvientes- ella dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bueno, tal vez era lo normal en su mundo. En ese mundo adinerado donde Elena también había crecido.

\- ¿Te debes preguntar que es lo que me sucedió?- ella dijo, acariciándose el cuello magullado. Los cardenales ahora tenían una coloración verdosa.

\- No tienes porque decírmelo. No es de mi incumbencia- respondí mientras revolvía el huevo en el sartén.

\- Quiero decírtelo- ella reputo- fue mi marido. No es la primera vez que ocurre aunque esta vez realmente temí que fuera a matarme.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Esperar. Normalmente la rabieta le dura hasta el medio día. Algunas veces es él quien se va de casa y otras yo, pero cuando volvemos a vernos es como si nada hubiera pasado. Él vuelve a ser considerado. Me lleva a cenar, me compra joyas cotosas y me hace el amor deliciosamente…

\- Hasta la próxima rabieta- sentencie.

\- Debes pensar que soy una masoquista.

\- No, no pienso eso- le dije- solo creo que eres una mujer hermosa y que mereces algo mejor que eso.

\- Tal vez pero no tengo el valor, sabes. Para comenzar de nuevo. No soy Elena. De niña me intimidaba porque la veía tan fuerte y decidida, sin miedos… ella era todo lo que yo no era y eso me hizo resentirle un poco. Aunque no me malinterpretes, adoro a mi hermanita y le cortaría las pelotas al patán que le lastimara.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

\- Por supuesto- Katherine contesto jovial y yo, le sonreí. Ella realmente me agradaba.

\- Buenos días- Elena dijo al entrar a la cocina.

\- Buenos días- su hermana y yo respondimos al unisonó.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Cocinar. Bueno, realmente es Damon quien cocina. Yo solo le observo- Kat dijo.

\- Hice revoltillo y wafles. ¿Te sirvo?- le ofrecí.

\- Si, por favor- Elena imploro. Yo le serví y luego, los tres desayunamos.

Katherine permaneció en el departamento hasta el mediodía. Elena trató de persuadirle de que no regresara con Mason pero fue inútil.

\- Estoy preocupada por ella- Elena dijo, una vez estuvimos solos.

\- Lo sé- dije simplemente.

\- ¿Era así entre tus padres?- Elena me pregunto de improvisto.

No me gustaba hablar al respecto, era demasiado doloroso. Sin embargo en ese momento sentí que podía hablar de ello sin derrumbarme.

\- No. Era mucho peor-admití- Tengo pocas memorias de mi madre, ella se fue cuando yo tenía 10 años, sin embargo recuerdo con claridad su rostro magullado. Recuerdo sus lagrimas, sus suplicas y sus gritos. Recuerdo el sonido seco de las patadas que Giuseppe le propiciaba en el abdomen y como ella siempre acababa desmayada sobre el piso de la cocina. Ella vivía aterrorizada y entiendo porque se fue, sin embargo no puedo evitar resentirle porque no me llevó con ella. Porque al irse yo me convertí en la victima de ese monstruo.

\- Oh, Damon- Elena exclamó mirándome con pesar.

\- Esta bien amor, no sientas pena por mí.

\- ¡No!, no esta bien. Nada de lo que te sucedió esta bien.

Elena acarició mi rostro.

\- Si pudiera cambiarme en tú lugar, lo haría- ella afirmó- tomaría cada uno de esos recuerdos, cada golpe y los haría míos para que tú nunca volvieras a sufrir.

Nos abrazamos. Yo le estreche con fuerza y entonces, lo dije por primera vez: ¨Te quiero, Elena¨.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pov Elena Gilbert**

Me encontraba atendiendo a un cliente cuando recibí la llamada.

\- ¿Es usted, Elena Gilbert?- dijo una mujer al otro lado.

\- Si, la misma. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Soy Margaret Atwood, trabajo en el departamento de Recursos Humanos de HarperCollins y le llamo para informarle que el proceso de selección de pasantes ha culminado y le hemos elegido para el puesto.

Me quede sin palabras al escucharla. HarperCollins era una de las más importantes editoriales en el mundo. Yo me había enterado de que buscaban pasantes por un anuncio en el periódico y había enviado uno de mis ensayos. No creí que me convocaran para una entrevista pero lo hicieron y aunque todo había ido bien yo no pensé que conseguiría el puesto porque el resto de aspirantes estudiaban en Universidades prestigiosas y yo, solo era una chica a la que en su tiempo libre le gustaba leer y escribir. Pero ¡ocurrió!, ellos me habían elegido a mí y por primera vez en mi vida tuve la certeza de que que era suficientemente buena en algo.

Al colgar la llamada, pedí permiso a la gerente para salir de la tienda y desde afuera, llamé a Damon.

\- Hola, preciosa. ¿Todo bien? - él me contesto.

\- Si, muy bien. Es decir, ¡Me dieron el trabajo!

\- El trabajo en ¿HarperCollins?

\- ¡Si!

\- Oh, cariño. Esto es grandioso.

\- ¡Lo sé! Aún no puedo creerlo y siento como si esto fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento me fuese a despertar.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- él dijo y yo sonreí- Tenemos que celebrarlo esta noche. Te buscaré a la tienda e iremos a cenar en algún lugar elegante.

\- No, Damon. Aún no me pagan así que no podemos despilfarrar el escaso dinero que tenemos.

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo déjame tratarte bien- él pidió con suavidad y yo me derretí en respuesta.

\- De acuerdo- dije accediendo.

La semana siguiente comencé a trabajar en HarperCollins. Mi jefa Samanta Thompson era una verdadera perra. Ella me hacia comprarle el café y el almuerzo cada día, buscar su ropa en la lavandería, conseguir cosas para sus hijas y marido, coordinar sus vuelos y su agenda. Ella me trataba como una criada y eso me frustraba pero yo aspiraba que transcurridos los meses Samanta me permitiese revisar algunos de los libros e involucrarme más en su trabajo como editora en jefe.

No todo en la compañía era molesto. Allí conocí a Davina Clare. Ella era asistente administrativo y desde el primer día me ofreció su ayuda y fue amable conmigo así que terminamos almorzando juntas y pasando mucho de nuestro tiempo cotorreando y haciendo chistes. Davina tenía 24 años, ella había nacido en Nueva Orleans y había estudiado administración en la Universidad de Columbia. A penas graduarse, la empresa le recluto y ahora ejercía como asistente de Kol Becher quien era un grandísimo capullo. Él tipo rondaba los treinta pero se comportaba como un viejo amargado, él siempre estaba de mal humor y de sus labios nunca salía una frase amable.

Davina lo soportaba porque consideraba que trabajar para él era beneficioso para su carrera, ¨Él es realmente bueno en su trabajo, Elena. Todos lo admiran en este medio pero tiene fama de ser insufrible, ninguna asistente le ha durado más de 6 meses y si yo supero ese límite… seré una leyenda. Seré respetada.¨- ella me decía.

Trabajando allí también conocí a Matt Donovan. Un abogado del departamento legal. Matt era realmente dulce y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerme favores. Davina decía que él estaba ¨ _loco por mi_ ¨ pero yo no le prestaba atención porque en ese momento solo tenía ojos para Damon Salvatore. Yo pertenecía a él, yo existía por él. Estaba completamente enamorada y mi amor era crédulo, fiel y apasionado.

\- Buenos días, cumpleañera- Damon me había despertado aquella mañana y al abrir los ojos yo le había encontrado frente a mi, sonriéndome mientras sostenía mi desayuno entre sus manos. Él había colocado una vela sobre los wafles los cuales había cubierto con corazones hechos de sirope.

Yo apagué la vela con un sonoro soplido e hice mi deseo ¨ _que esto nunca termine_ ¨.

Luego, nos besamos e hicimos el amor apresuradamente. Damon me dejo permanecer arriba. Sus manos apretaron mi cadera mientras yo me mecí sobre él hasta alcanzar el clímax.

\- Tengo que irme – dije depositando un beso sobre su pecho.

Si bien aquel día era mi cumpleaños, también era un día laborable.

\- Lo sé- Damon contestó besando la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Yo entonces me levante y me vestí.

\- Gracias por el desayuno.

\- ¿Solo por el desayuno? – Damon reputo alzando una ceja y entonces, yo le besé. Él me estrecho con fuerza y yo tuve que combatir mi lujuria por él para conseguir alejarme y salir del departamento.

Al llegar a la oficina, Davina me felicito con un efusivo abrazo.

\- Bienvenida a los 23, amiga – ella canturreo y luego, se oyó la voz del Sr. Becher: ¨¡Davina!¨- él grito. Su nombre.

\- Lo siento. Debo irme, te veré en el almuerzo – ella dijo antes de alejarse.

Samanta estaba de mal humor así que pasó toda la mañana gritándome. Davina y Matt almorzaron conmigo, ellos además compraron un porquecito de chocolate al cual le colocaron una vela y con este, me cantaron ¨ _Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Elena_ ¨. La tarde fue más amena, Samanta estuvo en reunión así que no tuve que tolerar sus berrinches y luego, Davina apareció en mi cubículo y azorada me dijo: ¨¡me ha besado! Discutimos y el Sr. Becher me ha tomado de la camisa y ¡me ha comido toda la boca!¨.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

\- Le dejé hacerlo (por unos minutos) y luego, le dí una cachetada- ella confeso y ambas reímos.

\- ¡Esto es un desastre!- ella aseguro- no puedo liarme con mi jefe.

Al llegar la hora de salida me dirigí a casa y al entrar al apartamento encontré una nota sobre la mesa del comedor. ¨ _Sube a la azotea_ ¨, esta decía.

Me despojé de los tacones (mis pies dolían) y después, remonté hasta el techo del edificio. Al abrir la portezuela de acceso vi a mis amigos y familiares más allegados, ellos gritaron: ¨¡Sorpresa!¨ y yo sonreí.

Damon había organizado una fiesta, a la cual asistieron Bonnie, Enzo, mi hermana, mi primo Jeremy y también, algunos amigos de universidad que tenía tiempo que no veía. Fue realmente agradable. Todos bebimos y charlamos hasta más allá de la medianoche y al final, solo quedamos Damon y yo, solos en esa azotea.

\- Baila conmigo- él pidió tomando mi mano.

Nos mecimos muy cerca el uno del otro mientras U2 sonaba a través del reproductor musical.

¨ _Todo lo que quiero eres tú_ ¨- la canción decía.

Su olor, su calor, toda su presencia acaparaba mi existencia y lo supe, que era feliz.

 **Pov Damon Salvatore.**

Era domingo y Elena me había obligado a acompañarle a una tienda por departamentos. Ella se desplazaba por todos los pasillos tomando cosas y luego, probándoselas mientras yo simplemente le seguía como un cachorro. Odiaba salir de compras aunque algunas veces (sobre todo cuando paseábamos por la tienda de lencería) podía ser muy divertido.

\- ¿La roja? o ¿la azul?- Elena me preguntó, mostrándome dos playeras idénticas y justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

\- Hola, Damon- la voz de Alaric (mi agente) resonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, Alaric. ¿Qué tal todo?- conteste casualmente.

\- Tengo muy buenas noticias, Damon. La cbs ha comprado el piloto de la serie policial que grabaste el año pasado. Han decidido modificar el guión y cambiar la locación ¡será en Miami! Pero te quieren a ti para una temporada completa.

Le escuche pero me quede sin palabras porque no podía creerlo. No podía entender que esto estuviera pasando ahora que yo finalmente había aceptado que nunca sería una estrella y eso no me importaba, porque mi vida anónima y pobre con Elena Gilbert me hacia feliz.

\- ¿Damon, sigues allí?

\- Si, te estoy escuchando. Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo.

Elena se había alejado de mí. Ella ahora se encontraba a varios metros, viendo unos vestidos.

\- Si el show obtiene buenos ratings podría durar varios años. Las grabaciones comenzarán en un mes. Le dije al productor ejecutivo que ibas a considerarlo pero es solo para que nos ofrezca más dinero. En cuanto realice la oferta cerrare el acuerdo y te llamaré para que firmes el contrato.

\- Alaric…- yo reputé.

\- ¡Oh, no! Conozco ese tono de voz, ¿Qué sucede?

\- No estoy seguro de esto. Las cosas van bien para mí aquí, y no creo que deba irme a Miami.

\- No hagas esto, Damon. No botes tus sueños a la basura por una chica- Alaric me regaño.

\- No se trata de ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que se trata de ella! Desde que la conociste todo tu mundo gira a su alrededor y es patético. Yo vi algo en ti, Damon. Sé que puedes llegar a ser muy famoso. Así que por favor, no lo arruines. ¡Esta es tú oportunidad! ¡Nuestra oportunidad!- él me persuadió.

\- Voy a pensarlo- le contesté antes de colgar.


	23. Chapter 23

Primero, quería decirles que me encanta tener nuevos lectores así que GRACIAS por su interés. Aprecio muchísimo sus mensajes, me alegran mucho.

Dicho esto, os dejo el capitulo.

* * *

 **Pov Damon Salvatore**

\- ¡No puedes renunciar a esto por mi!- Elena recriminó.

Yo había rechazado la oferta y por supuesto, Alaric no se lo había tomado bien. Él había llamado a Elena y le había contado su versión de los hechos.

\- ¡No lo hago por ti!- afirme- lo hago por nosotros.

\- ¿Sabes cuando me enamore de ti? No fue al comienzo. No, al principio solo me gustaba tu cuerpo- ella bromeo- fue cuando te vi actuar por primera vez y me hablaste sobre lo que significaba para ti. Nunca había conocido a alguien que sintiera tanta pasión por algo. Yo te admire por eso y me enamore locamente de ti ¡por eso! Así que no puedo dejar que ahora renuncies a tu mayor sueño solo porque tienes miedo de perderme - ella me aseguro- porque eso no va a suceder jamás, Damon.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- respondí.

Era cierto. La idea de perderle me aterraba y era esa la principal razón por la que me había negado a aceptar aquel trabajo. Porque hacerlo implicaba que debía mudarme a Miami y permanecer allí meses, incluso años.

Elena se acerco a mi.

\- Toda nuestra historia, todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a este momento...- Ella me miró fijamente mientras extendía una de sus manos para acariciar mi rostro-Tú y yo, estamos destinados. Nos pertenecemos y sin importar lo que pase, sé que lo que siento por ti jamás va a desaparecer. ¡Te amo!, Damon y es lo más real que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Era la primera vez que Elena decía que me amaba.

\- Yo también te amo-contesté sin titubeos.

Elena sonrío y yo le bese. Por algunos instantes me olvide de todo lo que ocurría y me deje consumir por ese momento, por la indescriptible dicha de saberme amado por ella. Por mi Elena.

* * *

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

\- Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles, Elena. La sola idea de no poder verte todos los días, besarte, tocarte, escuchar tu voz... ¡me enloquece!

\- ¡Lo sé! pero lo resolveremos de alguna manera... cada noche te llamaré y te describiré con detalles cuan desnuda y caliente estoy- bromee y él sonrió- y también te visitaré algunos fines de semana.

Quería darle seguridad, que Damon se sintiera tranquilo pero la verdad era que yo también estaba aterrada y tenia mucho miedo de perderle. Pero mis sentimientos no importaban ¡Yo no podía ser egoísta con Damon! No podía retenerlo a mi lado. Esta era su oportunidad ¡la oportunidad que él había esperado toda su vida!

\- Esta bien, lo haré. Aceptare el trabajo.- Damon dijo.

Y yo fingí una amplia sonrisa porque en mi interior, todo lo que quería era llorar.

* * *

 **Pov Damon Salvatore**

Las semanas siguientes, Elena y yo tratamos de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos. Al medio día yo le visitaba a su trabajo y almorzaba con ella, por las noches teníamos citas (al cine, al teatro, a algún restaurante), a veces, especialmente los domingos, dábamos paseos por Central Park y casi nunca nos quitábamos las manos de encima. Tuvimos mucho sexo durante esas semanas. Sin embargo, nunca hablábamos sobre el futuro. ¨Miami¨ era el elefante en nuestra habitación y nosotros decidimos esconderle en el closet hasta que la despedida fuera inevitable. Nos encontrábamos en negación y por eso, cuando esa ultima noche juntos finalmente llegó, la realidad nos fue muy dura...

Mi ultima noche en Nueva York, Elena organizó una cena de despedida en nuestro apartamento a la cual invitó a mis amigos más allegados. Comimos, bebimos y charlamos por varias horas hasta que uno a uno, mis amigos se fueron yendo.

\- ¡No puedes perderte la boda!- Bonnie dijo.

\- No lo haré, ¡soy el padrino! por su puesto que estaré allí- respondí.

\- Voy a extrañarte mucho- Bonnie expresó.

Ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos durante los últimos meses y yo ahora la apreciaba como a una hermana.

\- Yo también, Bon- contesté abrazándole.

\- ¡Paren ya! que me voy a poner celoso- Enzo bromeo, apartando a Bonnie de mi.

\- Te pasaré buscando a las 9:00 am- Enzo dijo antes de marchar. Él había quedado de llevarme al aeropuerto.

\- Vale, hermano. Hasta mañana- contesté, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Ellos fueron los últimos en partir.

Cuando estuvimos completamente solos, Elena rompió en llanto.

\- Esto me lastima- ella admitió.

\- Entonces, pídeme que me quede y ¡lo haré! No te dejaré.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- ella contestó- te amo demasiado como para pedirte eso.

Yo le bese y al hacerlo, mis lagrimas se mezclaron con las suyas.

\- Solo hazme el amor- Elena dijo.

Después, yo le desnude. Le quite el vestido y bese cada rincón de su piel. Yo quería memorizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Quería grabar cada sensación, cada sonido, cada expresión de su rostro en mi memoria porque no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a tenerle entre mis brazos.

Me introduje en ella y al hacerlo, Elena me abrazo. Permanecimos así, completamente adheridos, algunos minutos antes de comenzar a movernos. Hicimos el amor muy lento, sin prisa hasta alcanzar el orgasmo y luego, ella se quedo dormida. Yo le observe hasta que mis parpados se cerraron.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla. Elena y yo vivíamos en dos islas, separadas por el mar. Entonces, ella me llamaba ¨ _ven a casa Damon, te necesito. Regresa, por favor._ ¨ y yo subía a un bote pero sin importar cuanto remara, jamás lograba alcanzarla.

* * *

 **Pov Elena Gilbert**

Esa mañana fue muy triste. Damon me despertó.

\- Tengo que irme- él dijo y yo le abrace y le bese. No quería apartarme de él.

Yo lloré y él lloró también. Nos dijimos frases dulces y luego, él beso mi frente y dijo ¨te amo¨ antes de salir por la puerta.

Pasé el resto del día en casa, esperando a su llamada y cuando finalmente el teléfono sonó, corrí y le tomé entre mis manos.

\- He llegado- Damon dijo- estoy en una habitación de hotel, mañana me mudare a un departamento. Debo compartirlo con uno de los actores... me siento solo aquí, te extraño.

\- Yo también te extraño- contesté con dolor.

Lo necesitaba. Sin él no podía ser yo misma, no podía sentir nada.

Damon era ahora mi vida y cuando él no estaba conmigo, yo me sentía incompleta.


End file.
